月のてんし
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Kumpulan one-shot Hinata pairing. Set of fics to kill your time. As simple as this: Love is universal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/General**

**Pairing : Naruto-Hinata requested by Ei-chan**

**Warning : AU, OOC.**

**Summary : Untuk menyadarkan seorang Naruto bahwa Hyuuga Hinata tau caranya mencium, ternyata yang dibutuhkan hanya sedikit Sake.**

**^^v**

********************oOo********************

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

To Kiss a Blond

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Duduk sendirian setelah menikmati mochi dan teh hangat, Hinata menopang dagu sementara menanti kehadiran Neji yang sibuk dengan kewajibannya sebagai ketua panitia festival musim panas malam itu.

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, sekolah mengadakan festival Tanabata yang biasanya berlangsung selama akhir pekan. Selain Bunkasai yang akan diadakan saat musim gugur, Tanabata menjadi satu hal yang juga menarik di masa sekolah.

Mengenakan yukata biru muda yang dikombinasikan dengan obi kuning gelap, Hinata duduk di salah satu kedai mochi yang mulai sepi. Malam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh, dan atraksi kini berpusat di panggung utama yang didirikan para senior di sisi barat lapangan utama sekolah. Penampilan beberapa siswa yang menjadi bagian klub drama mengambil giliran menghiasi suasana festival yang sudah meriah bahkan sebelum festival resmi dibuka.

Mengisi kejenuhannya dengan mengunyah mochi terakhir, Hinata memperhatikan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang berkumpul di dekat stan yakiniku. Alasan utama mereka berkumpul adalah Chouji yang sejak tadi menjadi seorang ahli selayaknya pencicip di kontes masak. Jika ada Chouji, bisa dipastikan sahabat baiknya, Shikamaru yang memasang tampang bosan ada di sekitarnya. Selain itu, Kiba yang begitu menyayangi Akamaru, anjingnya, harus rela mengantri di belakang Chouji demi memberi perhatian khusus pada anjing besar berwarna putih yang selalu setia di dekatnya. Dan jika ada Kiba, Shino yang gemar menghindari pusat keramaian akan dengan senang hati berada di sekitar Kiba yang kini menyingkir agar melihat menu lebih jelas.

Hinata tetap menopang dagu saat satu pikiran datang padanya. Jika diperhatikan lebih jauh, jumlah teman sekelasnya memang lebih banyak siswa laki-laki dibandingkan siswi perempuan. Selain itu, kebanyakan dari mereka berteman dengan orang yang bertolak belakang. Kiba dan Shino. Chouji dan Shikamaru.

Memikirkan hal ini, Hinata tidak bisa melupakan pelajaran Matematika yang belakangan rajin ia pelajari.

Possibility.

Kemungkinan.

Ada presentase yang hadir.

50-50.

Kenyataannya, selain empat orang yang masih bingung menentukan menu yakiniku, ada beberapa orang lain yang juga berteman baik meski pribadi mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Mungkin dia harus merubah jumlah presentasenya menjadi 100%.

Sepasang mata Hyuuga kemudian beralih ke sisi kanan. Disana, seorang senior yang dia kenali sebagai teman baik Neji, berdiri dengan pose bangga yang terlalu gemerlapan.

Rock Lee.

Kemeja sekolahnya yang rapih malam ini tidak dipilih Lee-senpai. Hebatnya, kepercayaan dirinya justru berlipat ganda dengan kostum hijau yang ketat dan sepasang kaos kaki berwarna kuning. Tidak seberapa jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang gadis yang juga dikenali Hinata sebagai teman sekelas sepupunya, membenahi yukata yang sedikit kebesaran. Rambutnya ditata sederhana dengan dua sanggul tepat di atas kepalanya seperti telinga tikus. Yukata berwarna hijau laut terlihat manis dengan warna obi coklat gelap seperti rambutnya.

Entah dimulai darimana, kali ini Hinata membawa pelajaran Genetika dari Biologi.

Kemungkinan dari Matematika dan genetika dari Biologi.

Jika ada Rock Lee dan Tenten, presentase yang didapat untuk keturunan mereka adalah...

_Hmm..._

Dalam pikirannya yang kini aktif, Hinata mulai menghitung.

Jika diperhatikan, jumlah gen yang terkuat dari keduanya bisa dibilang sama rata. Dari sifat ceria dua senpai yang serasi dengan warna hijau, kemungkinan besar anak mereka adalah laki-laki. Namun ada juga kemungkinan anak perempuan. Jika laki-laki, maka dia akan suka tersenyum seperti Lee-senpai, memiliki tubuh tinggi, jiwa olahragawan, cerdas dan gesit seperti Tenten-senpai dan memiliki rambut coklat tua dari gen ibunya. Jika perempuan, rambut hitam seperti ayahnya yang dibiarkan tumbuh panjang, ditata dengan dua kuncir kuda di bagian atas kepalanya seperti telinga kelinci. Bermata besar tapi cukup dengan campuran mata Tenten-senpai, senyum manis dan ceria seperti Lee-senpai.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Hei, Hinata."

Membuang bayangan dua LeeTen junior, Hinata menatap satu lagi teman sekolahnya. "Oh... h-halo, Sakura-san."

Haruno Sakura mengangguk dua kali, jelas sekali dia agak kelelahan dari nafas cepat dan bulir-bulir keringat yang berkumpul di dahinya. Selain itu, Sakura terlihat tidak sabar dengan kalimat Hinata yang terbata-bata. "Hei, apa kau lihat Sasuke-kun?"

"S-Sasuke-san?"

"Iya. Apa kau lihat dia?" Sakura menghembuskan nafas yang tertahan di dadanya, lalu duduk di seberang Hinata. "Dari tadi aku mencarinya, aku rasa dia tadi kesini."

Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Kemungkinan dan genetika.

_Hmm..._

Anak laki-laki karena anggota Uchiha lebih banyak ber-gender laki-laki. Mata gelap yang tajam dan mengerikan, ciri khas Uchiha. Hidung mancung dan kulit pucat. Bibir tipis dan jarang tersenyum.

Wah... gen Uchihanya terlalu kuat.

_Hmm..._

Hinata melirik ke arah Sakura yang kini sibuk mengayunkan telapak tangannya agar memproduksi angin dan sesekali menghapus keringat di dahinya.

Rambut pink, dahi lebar.

Urgh...

Anak yang malang.

Dengan cepat, Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain selain teman sekelas yang masih merasa kegerahan. Tepat satu detik setelah menoleh ke arah festival yang mulai ramai dengan bertambahnya jumlah pengunjung, sosok Uchiha yang jadi target Sakura berdiri dan membalas tatapannya.

"Uchi—" Belum selesai dengan kalimat yang tertahan di tenggorokan Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke mengirim tatapan mengerikan yang menyampaikan ancaman pada Hyuuga yang ketakutan -jika-kau-bilang-aku-disini-aku-akan-menciummu- Hinata langsung mundur dan menelan ludah, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan rasa takut yang semakin menjalar setelah Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya seolah menantang. Remaja Uchiha itu tentu tahu cara yang terbaik membuat Hyuuga Hinata jatuh pingsan dengan mudah. Ya... Sasuke hanya perlu jadi dirinya sendiri.

"Ah!" Sakura segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Hinata hanya bisa membayangkan Uchiha Sasuke yang tertawa seperti seorang maniak setelah berhasil merebut first kiss-nya yang berharga.

_Oh tidak, Sakura-san tahu._

Hinata dengan sigap berdiri, berusaha mencegah Sakura yang kini melambaikan tangannya. Meski berusaha membuat suara, tenggorokan Hinata yang tiba-tiba terasa kering menghambat usahanya menghentikan Sakura demi mempertahankan kesucian bibirnya dari Uchiha yang mengerikan. "Tsunade-sensei!!" teriak Sakura, melambaikan tangan dengan semangat.

_Ternyata bukan. _

Hinata kembali duduk lalu berdiri lagi setelah sadar kepala sekolahnya menghampiri meja mereka. "Hei gadis-gadis manis, kenapa kalian tertahan di sini?" Tsunade mengisi kursi kosong di sisi kiri Hinata yang terlihat tegang, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Hyuuga?" Hinata mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan kepala sekolahnya. Walaupun sadar kelakuannya tidak sopan, Tsunade tidak terlalu peduli dan meminta siswi pemalu itu duduk lagi. "Sakura, kulihat kau sudah berkeliling sekolah?"

"Ah... hari ini aku sudah repot-repot mengenakan yukata, tapi Sasuke-kun tidak terlihat dimanapun."

Tsunade tertawa mendengar cerita klasik yang sepertinya belum juga berubah dengan perkembangan yang berarti.

Menyingkirkan piring mochi Hinata yang telah kosong, Tsunade mengisi meja dengan botol keramik putih dan cangkir kecil yang berbagi warna sama. "Sake?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan. Ini adalah ramuan herbal yang sangat bermanfaat untuk mengurangi kejenuhan dan kelelahan. Tapi hanya untukku, ramuan ini dari nenekku."

"Tapi baunya seperti Sake."

Menjadi wanita yang lebih dewasa terlebih dengan posisinya sebagai kepala sekolah, Tsunade tertawa dan mematahkan ucapan Sakura dengan mudah. "Jadi kau sudah pernah menikmati Sake?" Tantangan terbuka untuk Sakura yang kini tertular penyakit terbata-bata yang seharusnya menjadi trademark Hinata. "T-tidak."

Tsunade tidak tahu lagi harus berekspresi apa selain menyeringai dengan kemenangan.

_Sake is mine._

"Sakura-chan."

Tiga wanita yang berkumpul di meja kedai mochi menoleh ke satu arah dimana Naruto berdiri. Tak ada kemeja sekolah lusuh, hanya ada t-shirt hitam yang berkombinasi dengan jeans berwarna gelap. Rambut yang biasanya spiky dan berantakan kini jatuh dan menutupi sebagian dahinya. Dua tangan nyaman di balik saku jeans-nya. Naruto terlihat "bagus" dengan warna gelap.

Hell! Bagi Hinata, Naruto terlihat bagus mengenakan pakaian apapun.

"Apa??!" tanya Sakura marah.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri meja dimana para wanita berbeda usia duduk. "Bukannya kau mencari Sasuke?"

"Kau tahu dia di mana?"

Duduk di samping Sakura, Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Di sana." Satu jari menunjuk ke salah satu stan dimana banyak siswi perempuan bergerombol dengan kamera ponsel yang aktif. Kilatan-kilatan kecil bergantian menerangi sosok bertampang kesal yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hei, Hinata-chan."

Kemungkinan dan genetika.

_Naruto-kun dan aku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura meninggalkan posisinya dan berlari. Jika mungkin, dia akan membuka yukatanya yang tanpa kerutan seraya berlari dan menjadi superhero wanita yang siap menjaga Sasuke-kun, pujaan hatinya. Untuk memeriahkan suasana, tambahkan musik ala Baywatch saat Pamela Anderson berlari melawan angin pantai.

"Naruto, kau baru datang?" Tsunade menuangkan ramuan herbal yang menjadi kegemarannya.

"Aku harus membantu Jiraiya dengan stan-nya."

"Jiraiya membuka stan?"

"Iya. Sekarang Kakashi-sensei membantunya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anak kembar bermata biru, berambut gelap. Kulit pucat Hyuuga yang bercampur dengan kulit kecoklatan Uzumaki. Senyum manis dan suara tawa yang ceria. Baik hati dan penyayang. Tidak mudah menyerah.

Naruto-kun dan aku.

Anak kembar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke pasrah dengan nasib buruk yang menimpanya. Setelah gerombolan junior yang bergabung dalam Fan Club tidak resmi Prince Uchiha Sasuke, kini ditambah Sakura yang berlari dengan memajang wajah siap membunuh ke siapapun yang berani menyentuh sehelai rambut gelap Sasuke.

Seorang gadis berkaca mata bulat yang ternyata mengisi posisi sebagai ketua klub, menyadari bahaya yang perlahan mendekat. "Lindungi Prince Sasuke dari wanita berambut pink itu!!"

Dengan teriakannya, puluhan siswi yang mengenakan t-shirt serupa bergambar Sasuke, berbalik dan siap memulai perang dengan seorang Sakura. Gadis yang malam itu—sialnya—mengenakan geta berhenti di tempat. "Damn!! Fan Girls!!" gerutu Sakura, lalu mencari tempat persembunyian yang paling aman.

Siapa sangka, para gadis dengan hormon yang tidak seimbang, bisa menjadi penolong di saat darurat.

Menghela nafas panjang, Sasuke memilih untuk sejenak istirahat di kedai mochi yang masih diisi Naruto, Tsunade dan… "Si Hyuuga masih di situ?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto-kun dan aku._

"Hinata-chan?"

Mendengar namanya dari bibir sexy (?) Naruto, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Rasa panas yang perlahan merambat di wajah Hinata mengundang tawa dari remaja pirang yang duduk di hadapannya. Tenggorokan Hinata yang kering, digoda ramuan herbal Tsunade.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Hinata menenggak cairan bening yang terasa pahit di mulutnya yang sejak tadi dimanjakan mochi manis.

"Whoa!!" Seru Tsunade dan Naruto bersamaan.

Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya merasakan pahit yang terlalu kuat, lalu matanya tidak bisa menolak pemandangan indah yang masih tertawa dengan bebas di hadapannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan?" Cangkir keramik berwarna putih lepas dari genggamannya.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata tertawa pelan, matanya mulai berkedip-kedip menyingkirkan buram yang merusak pemandangan berharga seorang Naruto dan senyumnya. "K-kau t-tahu..." Tertawa lagi. Suara kecil seperti anak-anak yang menikmati ayunan kala senja menjadi pilihan Hinata saat tertawa tanpa kekang. Hal ini menghentikan sang Uchiha yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk.

"Jika... k-kita m-menikah..."

Mata Sasuke melihat cangkir kosong yang tergeletak tak berdaya di meja, lalu beralih pada Tsunade yang menanti dengan senyum aneh dan Naruto yang kini berdiri dan mulai mengkhawatirkan si gadis Hyuuga.

"Kita b-bisa punya anak k-kembar yang lucu."

Naruto yang kebingungan dengan kalimat Hinata, hanya bisa menepuk pelan punggung gadis ber-yukata biru yang masih tertawa. "Hinata-chan...?"

"Mmm...?" Nada yang kini muncul membawa kesan manja yang manis.

Tangan Hinata lalu melambai pelan, kemudian dia berdiri dengan lunglai. Dunia seolah berputar tanpa kendali di mata Hinata yang terpengaruh ramuan "herbal" Tsunade.

"Bermata biru, berambut g-gelap sepertiku." Lalu Hinata terdiam, tersenyum manis dan menatap lurus ke sepasang mata indah Naruto yang berkilauan seperti permukaan laut di musim panas.

Jeda panjang menyusun nada tak beraturan dari detak jantung Naruto. Matanya berkedip cepat berusaha mengurangi gugup yang tiba-tiba datang.

Sunyi kemudian menyelimuti mereka. Suara ribut festival dan para fan girls yang masih berusaha menangkap seorang Haruno, terhapus sepenuhnya. Hanya ada dentuman keras di telinga Naruto yang mulai merasakan panas.

Dua tangan Hinata kemudian meremas bagian depan t-shirt Naruto dan dalam satu tarikan, Hinata melekatkan bibir kenyal yang basah agar menyatu dengan bibir Naruto.

Mata Hyuuga tertutup rapat, mata Uzumaki terbuka lebar.

Dalam ciuman yang awalnya sunyi, Hinata banyak bergumam dengan barisan huruf "M"

Jelas bagi siapapun yang ada di sana, Hinata menikmati ciuman yang kini mulai meningkat ke "perkembangan" yang manis.

Naruto yang harus rela membungkuk demi setara dengan Hinata yang lebih pendek darinya, melangkah maju. Empat jari tangan kanannya kemudian memeluk leher sementara ibu jari membelai garis rahang Hinata. Menambah sedikit tenaga, Naruto membuat wajah Hinata terangkat dan ciuman manis itu kini berganti menjadi indah. Tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang ramping yang dihiasi obi. Tenaga kuat Naruto membawa tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Hinata yang berjinjit dengan susah payah menerima kebaikan lain dari Naruto. Tangan kiri yang sebelumnya pasif memeluk pinggang, Naruto mengangkat gadis Hyuuga itu menggunakan tenaganya. Hinata kini melayang setelah Naruto memisahkan gravitasi bumi dari kakinya. Tubuh dua remaja yang menyatukan biru pucat yukata dan warna gelap, menyatu dalam ciuman yang semakin dalam.

Keindahan yang terus bertahan membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya. Dua tangan menginginkan lebih banyak kehangatan Hinata. Pelukan erat yang diberikan Uzumaki memenuhi punggung dan pinggang yang sebelumnya hanya terisi rambut panjang berwarna gelap. Aroma lemah cologne segar yang dipilih Hinata malam itu menular ke tubuh Naruto yang polos dengan sisa sabun anti bakteri yang selalu dia gunakan.

Saat akhirnya mereka membutuhkan udara, Hinata masih suka membuat senyuman bebas tanpa ikatan. Mata pucat menatap lurus pada Naruto yang tertawa, mempererat pelukannya. "Hinata-chan... kau seharusnya jadi pacarku."

Mendengar pengakuan Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata dengan sukses kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sasuke tetap berdiri di tempatnya, merasa mochi bukanlah yang dia butuhkan kini. "One lucky dobe!"

Tsunade mengangkat tinggi cangkir keramik yang telah diisi ulang, "God bless Sake!" teriaknya.

Sakura…

"You're dead, Haruno!!"

"Sasuke-kuuuunnn!!!"

******************************oOo******************************

終わり

Owari

******************************oOo******************************

**FYI : Tanabata adalah festival yang biasanya di selenggarakan di hari ke tujuh bulan ke tujuh. Di festival ini, masyarakat Jepang merayakan penyatuan dua bintang yang hanya bisa bertemu setahun sekali dari legenda dua bintang Orihime dan Hokiboshi yang tinggal di dua ujung bimasakti. **

**Bunkasai adalah festival tahunan sekolah.**

**Like it?**

**Comments, criticisms, questions, flames?**

**Review pweezz…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rating : K**

**Genre : General**

**Pairing : ??**

**Warning : AU, OOC. Short drabble**

**^^v**

********************oOo********************

-:-

Attack of The Emo Boys

-:-

Naruto duduk di satu sisi meja. Di sebuah kursi tunggal yang tersisa untuknya. Sisi kanan meja persegi panjang di penuhi tiga orang mengerikan yang tiba-tiba datang. Satu-satunya yang terlihat lembut adalah sosok siswi Konoha gakuen yang masih sibuk dengan tugas essay yang dia kerjakan di laptopnya. Terhimpit diantara tiga manusia yang bersaing mencari perhatiannya.

Keberatan yang paling jelas adalah : Pertama, ini perpustakaan. Kedua, ini sekolah umum. Ketiga, Hinata adalah pacar Naruto.

"Oi!"

Tidak ada reaksi yang berarti dari tiga orang yang ia kenali sebagai saudara sepupu Hinata, teman sekelas Hinata dan teman satu klub Hinata.

Neji, Sasuke, Gaara.

"Oi!!"

Detik sama Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, tiga pasang mata menatap dengan pandangan yang merindukan pada satu-satunya mahluk cantik bermata sederhana. "Kau kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

Oke.

Pertanyaannya terlalu polos untuk dijawab.

Tidakkah jelas masalahnya?

"Tch! Kau kenapa dobe?" Satu.

"Hn?!!" Dua.

"…" Tiga.

Kacau.

"Hinata-chan, kita kerjakan tugasnya nanti saja."

"Kenapa?"

_Earth to Hinata… _

Naruto menyeringai, memaafkan—lagi-lagi— "kepolosan" pacarnya. "Kencan?"

Tiga pasang mata yang sebelumnya fokus pada keindahan berganti menusuk satu-satunya manusia yang tidak dihargai. Tiga pasang mata yang terlalu menakutkan.

-:-

Ini adalah hari ke empat puluh satu. Naruto ingat, Jiraiya pernah bilang, lama-kelamaan mereka akan menjauh setelah hari ke empat puluh, jika satu bulan terlewati dan tidak ada perubahan.

Sekarang apa yang akan dikatakan pria tua yang bahkan tidak punya pacar seumur hidupnya?

**-**

**-**

**-**

Naruto duduk di satu sisi meja. Di sebuah kursi tunggal yang tersisa untuknya. Memandang dengan dungu lukisan tumpul dimana tiga orang yang tidak tahu diri gemar merusak hari indah masa mudanya dengan Hinata.

******************************oOo******************************

終わり

Owari

******************************oOo******************************

**Geez… Hinata can be so dense sometimes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Pairing : Gaara-Hinata requested by Sei**

**Summary : Hargai diri sendiri, maka kau akan dicintai. **

**Warning : AU, OOC. One-shot panjang**

**^^v**

********************oOo********************

-:-

キズナ - Kizuna

-:-

From somewhere it echoes softly just as if I could always hear it.

This warmth was right by my side.

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Februari masih menyisakan sedikit udara dingin yang tidak memberikan nyaman bagi Gaara. Duduk di bangku belakang bus yang bergerak lamban, pria berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu mengamati gambar bergerak dari jendela yang perlahan tertinggal seiring pergerakan maju kendaraan. Angin dingin menarikan helai warna merah rambutnya yang masih bergelora meski hatinya tidak.

Keramaian beranjak pergi dengan berkurangnya jumlah penumpang. Bus yang seolah membawanya ke ujung pelangi kini hanya diisi beberapa orang.

Februari, delapan tahun sejak segalanya berawal dan kemudian berakhir. Delapan tahun yang selalu disyukuri meski dia sendirian dalam sepi.

Kemana tujuan hidup manusia yang bahkan tidak pernah peduli bahwa dunia masih menantinya dengan harapan?

Gaara tidak suka membuka luka lama, Gaara gemar menutup yang telah berlalu. Tapi Gaara juga paham dunianya selalu bergerak mundur ke hari dimana langit cerah menjadi satu hal yang ia nikmati bersama matahari.

Saat mata hijau pucat memejamkan mata, masih bisa dia dengar suara lembut yang tertawa, riang seperti lonceng angin yang gembira. Dan kata-kata indah yang tersusun setelahnya.

_"__Akan selalu ada jalan yang membuatmu tersesat, tapi kau akan tahu di mana kau akan berakhir. Itu adalah sifatmu yang tersembunyi, Gaara."_

Menarik sedikit scarf hangat berwarna biru navy, Gaara bangun dari tempatnya duduk, melangkah pelan menuju tiang besi di dekat pintu keluar bus.

Februari, delapan tahun sejak segalanya berawal dan kemudian berakhir. Kini, Gaara siap menghadapi beberapa orang yang dia ingat sebagai teman semasa sekolahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cofee shop yang hari itu tidak terlalu ramai, cerah saat tangan pucat mendorong pintu kaca dan membuat lonceng yang tergantung, bergemerincing. Gaara mengedarkan penglihatannya, mencari sosok familiar yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke tempat ini. Si pirang yang bangga dengan kemeja dan jari-jari yang memeluk gelas besar berisi smoothie, melambai dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, "Oi! Gaara, kau terlambat."

Masih segar dalam ingatannya, bagaimana Naruto selalu suka membawa keceriaan dimanapun dia berada. Selama lebih dari enam tahun, Naruto giat belajar di dunia yang familiar dengan keluarga mereka, politik. Dua pria ini lahir dalam lingkungan keluarga yang selalu mendapat kepercayaan untuk memimpin. Gaara telah menjadi bagian parlemen, duduk dengan kekuasaan yang melindunginya. Sementara Naruto masih perlu berjuang untuk mendapat satu tempat di National Diet Building.

**-:-**

Empat meja disusun menjadi satu. Jumlah kursi yang masih kosong hanya tersisa dua. Naruto mengundang Gaara ke kursi di sampingnya, "Sasuke tidak akan datang, kurasa dia sakit gigi." Naruto melebarkan senyumnya, Gaara tahu leluconnya hadir untuk menambah "kehangatan" yang tidak dibawanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah bisa ditebak akan datang dari putra Namikaze. "Seperti biasa, aku baik, Naruto." Kali ini tidak ada senyuman lebar, salah satu ciri khas seorang Naruto. "Oh," gumamnya. Pria muda bermata biru itu cukup tahu untuk berhenti membicarakan hal sepele di depan Gaara. Setidaknya, teman sekolah yang tidak suka banyak bicara itu datang di acara reuni yang digagas Naruto dan Sakura; jelas satu sifat yang sulit ditemukan ada di diri bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku. Gaara dikenal sebagai orang yang menghindari keramaian.

Seperti yang sudah diduga Gaara sebelumnya, semua datang dengan beragam ekspresi. Terlihat Kiba yang lelah, Shino yang masih belum berubah, Chouji masih lebih mencintai makanan daripada wanita, Shikamaru lebih sering menguap dan duduk diam, Ino serius mengobrol dengan Sai, Lee berapi-api, Tenten masih menjadi orang yang menenangkan teman baiknya, Neji masih terjebak diantaranya.

"Halo Gaara." Dan Sakura masih suka bersikap ramah.

Dari semua yang datang, Gaara hanya berharap satu orang yang paling memahaminya, hadir. Orang yang tersembunyi entah dimana, hatinya tidak lagi mengenali jejak yang meninggalkan sakit juga keindahan. Seseorang yang hangat dan menawan.

"Kalian tahu? Sasuke masih menerima coklat di hari Valentine. Mungkin karena itu dia sekarang gemuk."

Sakura berhenti bergerak, "Sasuke-kun gemuk?"

Mantan fangirl Sasuke berambut pirang yang sebelumnya asyik dalam perbincangan, langsung memasang telinganya, "Kau bohong 'kan Naruto?" tanya Ino.

"Ya... setidaknya dia tidak lagi menolak coklat, mungkin dia akan lebih gemuk dari..."

Chouji yang kali ini memasang telinganya.

Tidak banyak perubahan yang berarti. Mungkin manusia hanya bergerak maju, tapi jiwanya sulit belajar untuk lebih dewasa. Gaara tahu ini hanya lelucon lain dari Naruto. Di parlemen, kadang dia bertemu dengan pemuda Uchiha dan tiga orang asistennya; seorang wanita angkuh berambut merah pucat, pria besar yang bertugas sebagai pilar pelindung, dan pria kurus yang suka membawa botol air mineral.

Itulah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang dulu saat masa sekolah populer diantara para siswi, junior maupun senior. Sasuke yang memang menjadi penerima coklat Valentine paling banyak setiap tahun di lokernya. Sasuke yang pernah mengingatkannya untuk menjauhi seorang gadis berambut panjang. Sasuke yang sering dihujani warna-warni cerah dari surat cinta yang terus menumpuk di lokernya seolah kotak itu beralih fungsi menjadi kotak pos.

Tentu Gaara juga ingat Sasuke sebagai awal hari cerahnya bersama Hinata.

Delapan tahun yang lalu, 14 Februari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

You swooped down from somewhere and you always teach me of the happiness right beside me.

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha-gakuen saat Februari selalu berhias dengan teriakan keras dari para gadis yang bergema di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Penyebabnya tentu masih sama seperti tahun sebelumnya, Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi siswa teladan dan juga kapten tim basket, mengambil bagian dalam atletik, calon ketua paling kuat di dewan siswa, pelajar populer yang memilki fanclub sendiri di sekolah.

Pita panjang dan papan yang berwarna bahkan berlampu kelap-kelip, menyambut kehadirannya hari itu. Sang Pangeran bagi para gadis yang bergabung di fanclub dengan beranggotakan hampir seluruh populasi siswi di sekolah ini. _Hampir_ karena Hyuuga Hinata tidak menjadi bagiannya.

Sialnya, loker Hinata tepat berada di bawah loker sang Pangeran. Berdiri di sudut, Hinata menunggu hingga semua agenda yang terjadi setahun sekali ini selesai agar dia bisa menguasai zona aman tanpa para gadis penggila Sasuke.

"Hyuuga." Suara maskulin yang tidak terlalu keras menghentikan suara teriakan dari para penggila Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" lanjutnya.

Hyuuga Hinata merasakan pandangan dingin yang siap merusak pertahanannya; dari Sasuke dan tentu saja siswi Konoha yang siap menyingkirkannya.

Hebatnya, Hinata masih punya sisa keberanian untuk menjawab. "Me-menunggu."

"Apa yang kau tunggu?"

"Hingga semua kebodohan ini berhenti." Bukan Hyuuga yang menjawab.

Sasuke menghadapi siswa berambut merah yang berdiri tegap di luar, tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Semua mata ditarik ke satu titik yang membawa cerah langit Februari, dimana Gaara berdiri. Dua tangannya nyaman di balik saku celana seragam sekolahnya. Tas besar memeluk punggung Gaara sepenuhnya, kepala agak miring ke kanan, menantang kalimat lain yang ternyata disimpan Sasuke dalam diam. Ruang loker yang aman di bawah perlindungan atap belum dia masuki karena seperti Hinata, Gaara menunggu.

"Konyol sekali, Uchiha." Ada susunan tawa pelan yang mengejek, "Kau pikir dunia ini milikmu?"

"Kau tahu apa Sabaku? Atau kau iri padaku?"

Langkah Gaara tanpa beban saat memasuki lantai dingin yang dijejali siswi berseragam sailor. "Iri tidak dinilai dari jumlah siswi bodoh yang mengagumimu," jawabnya, tenang seperti air danau.

Gaara menghampiri loker yang tidak jauh dari loker utama yang penuh dengan amplop pink. Mengambil sepatu yang kemudian dia kenakan, lalu perhatiannya beralih pada satu sudut setelah selesai. "Hyuuga, kau bisa ganti sepatumu sekarang," dia bilang, tetap berdiri di tempatnya, menanti Hyuuga Hinata mengganti sepatu hitam dengan sepasang sepatu kain berwarna putih.

Menembus kumpulan siswi dari beragam tingkatan kelas, Hinata menerima hadiah dari Gaara. Selama dia mengganti sepatunya, sunyi masih menjadi satu-satunya hal yang hidup saat kata-kata dan suara kehilangan nyawanya.

Mereka berdua lalu meninggalkan ruangan yang dalam hitungan detik kembali ramai dengan teriakan kekaguman yang berlebihan.

"Terima kasih, Gaara-san."

"Itu sudah keterlaluan."

"Eh?"

"Remaja perempuan adalah mahluk yang perlu dihindari." Dengan kalimat terakhirnya, Gaara mempercepat langkah menuju kelas, meninggalkan Hinata di koridor sepi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

I was forgiven by forgiving, even for things far back in my past.

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua bagian keluarga dari Konoha-gakuen mengenali Gaara sebagai siswa pindahan di semester kedua tahun pertama. Kepala sekolah, staf guru, siswa-siswinya, akan langsung ingat sosok remaja berambut merah dengan tato kanji Ai di kening setiap kali namanya muncul ke permukaan. Rumor berkembang seperti bunga di musim semi, banyak yang bilang Gaara anak liar yang pernah membakar rumahnya sendiri agar mendapat perhatian dari orang tuanya, lain lagi cerita tentang Gaara yang berhasil melawan sepuluh orang berandal di distrik terlarang, atau tentang keajaiban yang dia miliki karena Gaara ternyata mengambil bagian dalam praktek Voodoo. Banyak rumor yang terus menyelimuti namanya yang sederhana, tak banyak yang benar-benar mengenal Gaara secara pribadi, semua hanya mengenal Gaara dari mulut yang tidak membawa bukti.

Satu minggu setelah tahun ajaran baru dimulai, Gaara berdiri di ruang guru, menghadapi wali kelasnya yang tidak banyak bicara, hanya merokok dan memandang mata hijau pucat, berharap memahami masalah yang terus datang padanya.

Asuma menghela nafas sebelum bersandar di kursi empuk, mengangkat selembar kertas kosong yang seharusnya diisi dengan data siswa. Senior harus menghadapi ujian masuk universitas yang dianggap ujian terberat dan paling membebani. Sejak awal tahun, sekolah menyiapkan kelas khusus agar siswanya siap menghadapi ujian yang terkenal sulit.

Salah satu hal yang juga dilakukan sekolah adalah mencari tahu minat siswa, universitas yang mereka incar, juga universitas cadangan; untuk kemudian dilakukan perbandingan dengan perkembangan akademis. Jika memang nilai mendukung, sekolah akan sebisa mungkin membantu. Jika nilai yang dimiliki siswa dirasa tidak cukup untuk satu fakultas yang diharapkan, sekolah akan membimbing. Kasus yang dihadapi pria berkemeja yang masih suka merokok meski berada dalam ruangan dengan banyak kertas adalah, Gaara tidak mengisi satu pun kolom jawaban yang diperlukan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak akan kuliah," jawabnya.

"Karena orang tuamu sudah memastikanmu masuk parlemen?"

"Aku tidak punya tujuan hidup. Semua sudah berjalan, aku cukup masuk dan duduk. Selesai." Mata cerah tidak memberikan arti lain selain ketidak-peduliannya dengan masa depan.

Asuma menyilangkan dua lengan di depan dada, menahan pertanyaan lebih lanjut. "Ambil kertasnya, isi, dan kembalikan padaku. Jika masih kosong, aku akan mengulangi perintah yang sama. Kau mungkin putra anggota parlemen, tapi di sini kau hanya anak sekolah." Tanpa menunggu lagi, Asuma kembali pada lembaran kertas yang lebih padat dengan huruf dan tidak kosong seperti milik Gaara. Sementara Gaara hanya mampu mematuhi perintah Asuma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang klub musik tanpa penghuni dipilih Gaara. Duduk di kursi kayu dekat jendela, Gaara menghiraukan Chopin dan Mozart yang menjadi penghias dinding utama ruangan ini. Jendela besar terbuka, tirai berwarna abu-abu kelam menari pelan dengan iringan melodi angin sejuk awal musim semi. Kertas yang seharusnya dia isi tergeletak tak berdaya di atas permukaan kayu berwarna gelap. Angin bahkan tidak cukup kuat untuk membawanya pergi dari hadapan Gaara.

"Oh."

Siswa Konoha berambut merah mengganti perhatiannya ke pintu masuk, melihat Hyuuga Hinata yang tengah berdiri dengan sebuah roti yang membawa aroma melon di tangannya. "Kupikir tidak ada orang," dia bicara, begitu pelan seperti angin yang masih mengiringi tarian tirai.

Hinata memilih untuk duduk di dua kursi di belakang teman sekelasnya. "Dulu klub musik selalu ramai dan menyenangkan." Mata kelabu memandang jendela dan menyukai tarian lembut tirai kotor. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya, "Sejak Neji lulus, tak ada yang mau mengisi posisi ketua klub. Siswanya memilih bergabung dengan band sekolah, siswinya menjadi bagian dalam fanclub Sasuke-san."

Sepi menemani dua orang yang begitu bertolak belakang namun serupa. Hinata menghargai sunyi seperti juga Gaara. Keduanya suka melihat keluar jendela, menyukai dunia yang tenang karena tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar. Rasa nyaman yang perlahan merambat ke dalam hati keduanya.

"Gaara-san, apa kau sudah makan siang?"

Gaara tidak pernah terlihat di kafetaria sekolah, dia selalu menghilang saat jam makan siang datang. Sakura pernah bilang, dia melihat Gaara di ruangan gym. Ino bilang, Gaara menggencet junior dan meminta uang mereka. Sai bilang, Gaara di perpustakaan. Terakhir, Shikamaru bilang, Gaara duduk di tangga menuju atap sekolah.

Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau punya saudara kembar?" Gadis yang menyebar harum kamelia, bertanya pelan.

"Apa?"

Hinata mengacuhkan pertanyaan konyolnya, menawarkan roti yang ternyata masih hangat. "Melon manis, krimnya akan melebur pelan seperti es di dalam mulut." Hinata melihat sekilas selembar kertas yang familiar di atas meja, menawarkan senyum tulus dan tetap diam. Lalu dia berdiri, semilir angin yang ramah kini menyukai rambut panjangnya, membuat kemilau gelap bergelombang dengan dorongan tangan angin yang tak terlihat. "Manusia seringkali tidak bahagia... karena tidak menghargai dirinya sendiri. Jika kau memberi dirimu sendiri kesempatan, itu berarti kau menghargai dirimu sendiri." Satu senyuman tulus lain mengiringi kepergiannya.

Hari itu, dengan hangat roti melon di tangan kirinya, Gaara memusatkan pikiran pada selembar kertas yang akan membantunya membentuk masa depan. Tinta hitam membentuk satu kalimat yang akhirnya dipilih Gaara untuk mengisi lembaran kertas.

_Aku ingin menghargai diriku sendiri._

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

I meant to heal others but was healed.

When I realized it, just like this, the me who tried to push love away was saved by love.

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara tidak suka menikmati makan siangnya di tempat ramai, karena itu, setiap jam makan siang datang, dia akan memilih banyak tempat berbeda yang sepi. Kadang, koridor menuju halaman belakang, lain hari dia memilih gerbang besi yang hampir tertutup tanaman rambat di bagian belakang sekolah, atau gym seperti yang Sakura katakan, perpustakaan jika dia berhasil melewati petugas perpustakaan yang melarang membawa makanan masuk; tangga menuju atap akan menjadi pilihannya jika petugas perpustakaan yang biasanya junior tidak memberikan izin.

Hari ini, entah kenapa Gaara memilih ruangan klub musik.

Langkah kakinya yang pelan menyusun nada lembut seperti nada piano yang terdengar semakin jelas di setiap langkah yang menghampiri pintu besar yang dingin. Saat akhirnya pintu terbuka, Hinata tengah memainkan Chopin Waltz dengan memejamkan mata. Tak ada yang dilakukan Gaara selain berdiri di ambang pintu, roti melon di tangan kanan, susu dalam kemasan melengkapi. Tak berapa lama, kepalanya bersandar pada bingkai pintu, matanya memperhatikan gerakan lembut rambut panjang berwarna biru gelap. Sudut bibir gadis Hyuuga itu sering tertarik demi melahirkan ekspresi cantik yang indah. Sinar matahari membentuk garis lurus di permukaan grand piano hitam yang berkilau. Gaara sadar, meski klub musik telah mati, semua alat musiknya tidak. Nyawa mereka selamat karena sentuhan Hinata.

"Kau ke sini lagi?"

Akhirnya sadar musik telah berhenti, Gaara kini bingung harus membuat kalimat apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang penuh, terisi menu makan siangnya hari itu. "Apa kau bisa main musik, Gaara-san?" Hinata berdiri, menutup barisan tuts hitam-putih lalu membelai pelan warna gelap tubuh piano. Jemari lentik yang bersih dari warna pemulas kuku, menyusuri kegelapan dari tubuh alat musik megah hingga dia mencapai satu kursi dengan kotak bento dan teh hangat dalam cangkir sekali pakai.

"Tidak."

Hinata duduk, menatap jendela yang sunyi. "Kau akan berdiri di situ atau masuk dan bergabung denganku?" lalu dia menoleh, menawarkan tempat kosong di hadapannya.

Setelah melangkahkan kaki di dunia Hinata, Gaara menarik kursi dan mengubah posisinya. Satu meja menggabungkan menu bento dan roti melon. Kedua pelajar di Konoha-gakuen menyukai dunia yang mereka bangun, menikmati makan siang dengan perbincangan ringan. Duduk saling berhadapan dan sesekali tertawa pelan saat cerita tentang masa anak-anak mengalir dari bibir Hinata. Gaara tenggelam dalam pesona gemerlap yang tersembunyi dari gadis Hyuuga di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

While supporting I was supported, and bit by bit we get closer.

To protect while being protected, slowly turns into confidence.

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini rumor berubah. Gaara tidak lagi jauh dari dunia sekolah yang dulu asing untuknya. Hinata memperkenalkan teman-teman sekelas yang awalnya sungkan untuk memberi nama mereka pada Gaara. Dari semua yang berdiri membuat lingkaran di dekat meja Gaara di bagian belakang kelas, Haruno Sakura yang pertama maju dengan tangan kanannya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Gaara-kun." Gaara menyambut uluran tangan yang kemudian berlanjut pada beberapa orang lainnya.

Hinata juga suka mengajak teman yang selalu menemaninya makan siang di ruang klub musik, pulang dengan bus, "Kau bisa menikmati cerita dari manusia lain di kendaraan umum." Tawa Hinata yang bebas menahan keberatan siswa berkemeja yang melepas dasinya dan patuh menjadi teman yang duduk di samping Hinata. Makan siang, Gaara tidak lagi berjalan sendirian mencari tempat kosong yang sepi. Setiap hari, Hinata dan Gaara akan terlihat menyusuri koridor panjang sekolah menuju bagian utara dimana ruang klub musik berada.

Di rumah, bungsu yang biasa menyendiri mulai membuka buku musik yang menumpuk di perpustakaan pribadi ibunya. Koleksi piringan hitam kakeknya menjadi barang yang menarik minatnya. Gramophone mengganti posisi iPod di sisi kursi klasik kamarnya. Tangan yang dulu kaku kini mulai lincah di atas kunci-kunci berwarna hitam putih piano.

Saat pertama kali melihat Gaara di ruang keluarga dengan perapian yang menyala di awal musim gugur, Kankuro hampir tidak percaya adiknya yang biasa acuh pada dunia, duduk di hadapan piano dan memainkan susunan nada yang tidak dia kenali. Saat siswa Universitas Yokohama itu masuk menghampiri, Gaara tetap pada pribadinya yang sama, hanya saja ada garis cerah di matanya yang dulu hampa. Kankuro tertawa pelan saat itu, membiarkan Gaara diam dengan rasa bingung yang menyelimutinya. Dia hampir yakin, kakaknya stress dengan mata pelajaran hukum yang dia ambil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awal musim gugur berarti koromogae no hi, hari dimana seragam musim gugur yang biasanya dilengkapi dasi dan blazer menggantikan seragam sailor dan kemeja polos untuk musim panas. Berdiri di hadapan cermin yang berdiri di sudut kamarnya, Gaara menatap pantulan dirinya yang berdasi. Tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya bahwa image seseorang bisa begitu berubah hanya karena pilihan warna. Sebelumnya, dasi dan blazer bagi Gaara sama tidak nyamannya dengan cuaca sejuk musim gugur dan tentunya musim dingin. Kini dia menghargai dingin, karena dengan begitu, dia paham apa arti kehangatan.

-:-

Kala senin menutup hari dengan perjalanan pulang menggunakan bus, Gaara memberikan senyum yang tanpa beban untuk pertama kalinya. Hari itu, udara sejuk yang mengawali bulan Oktober membuat mata Hinata merasa berat untuk tetap terjaga. Bersandar di bahu lebar sahabat barunya, Hinata terlelap dengan alunan aroma lembut Gaara dan sisa roti melon. Tangan kiri kemudian bergerak pelan untuk merengkuh tubuh Hinata. Tak berapa lama, tangan kanannya bergabung dan memeluk Hinata sepenuhnya.

Jika Gaara tahu bahwa perasaan yang kini melapisi jiwanya disebut cinta, dia pasti mengerti bagaimana emosi yang baginya baru itu, bisa merubah pribadi seseorang menjadi asing bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri. Itu adalah detik dimana seorang Gaara membuat ekspresi yang hampir tidak pernah dilihat orang lain. Nyeri ringan dirasakan jantung Gaara karena berdetak begitu cepat, namun kenyamanan mengiringi jenis nyeri yang ini.

"Akan selalu ada jalan yang membuatmu tersesat, tapi kau akan tahu di mana kau akan berakhir. Itu adalah sifatmu yang tersembunyi, Gaara."

"Kau tidak tidur?"

"Detak jantungmu terlalu berisik," bisiknya, Hinata lalu menengadah. "Tidak sunyi seperti senyummu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

The me who tried to push love away was saved by love.

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Merentangkan blazer biru navy di sandaran kursi kayu, Gaara duduk dan menanti bento buatan Hinata yang sebelumnya dia janjikan. Satu kotak hitam berukuran lebih besar dari kotak bento milik Hinata yang berwarna putih, memajang gambar kelinci yang tengah memandang bulan penuh, dilukis dengan tinta emas. Setelah dibuka, harum masakan yang tertata rapih kini disajikan Hinata, teh hangat dalam termos mini melengkapi.

"Kenapa banyak sekali?"

Hinata menuang teh beraroma melati, menyembunyikan senyum dan tetap diam.

"Kau tidak akan menjawabku?"

Jemari mungil menyusun sepasang sumpit di sisi kotak bento berwarna hitam.

"Hinata?"

Gadis Hyuuga mengangkat wajahnya, bersandar, menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu kapan lagi bisa membuatkanmu bento."

Kening Gaara berkerut, "Hinata... apa maksud—"

"HINATA-CHAN!!!!"

Perhatian beralih pada pintu kayu yang didorong kasar, "Kau juga keluar dari klub masak?!" Uzumaki Naruto menerobos barisan kursi yang jumlahnya tidak seberapa, matanya memilih untuk fokus pada sajian lezat di atas meja. "Apa ini? Kau membuatkan Gaara bento?" Remaja pirang menarik satu kursi dan mengambil satu tempura, "Itadakimasu." Lalu menikmati bento yang bahkan belum disentuh pemiliknya.

Tiga orang siswa Konoha akhirnya menikmati bento kembar bersama-sama. Suara lebih banyak dibuat Uzumaki yang suka menggunakan mulut bukan hanya untuk mengunyah tapi mengajukan banyak pertanyaan.

"Kau keluar klub atletik, klub musik, sekarang klub masak. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang memberiku biskuit atau cheese cake, strawberry shortcake, caramel..." Naruto mengambil jeda, wajah sedih palsu dipajang, "Ini tidak menyenangkan! Lalu sekarang kau buat bento untuk dia!" Jari telunjuk dengan sisa tempura hampir menyentuh ujung hidung Gaara. "Tidak adil!!"

"Hyuuga." Scene yang sudah hancur ditambah dengan kehadiran seorang Uchiha berekspresi pasif.

Berjalan menghampiri kombinasi aneh merah, biru tua dan kuning cerah; Sasuke tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan memberikan salam atau percakapan basa-basi. "Kau mengambil bagian di taiku no hi tanggal 10 nanti." Sasuke kemudian menyerahkan selembar kertas. Hinata hampir menerimanya jika Naruto tidak bergerak cepat dan tetap menikmati tempura.

"Estafet? Atletik? Hinata-chan sudah keluar dari klub."

"Ini bukan untuk klub, tapi nama kelas, kau tidak tahu taiku no hi, Uzumaki?"

"Jyah Uchiha!! Hari olahraga dan kesehatan, lomba..." Mata biru berkedip pelan mencari kata lain yang bisa menjelaskan satu hari di bulan Oktober yang digunakan sekolah untuk mengadakan pertandingan olahraga.

"Sasuke-san." Dengan suara Hinata, ketiga siswa Konoha menghapus pikiran mereka masing-masing. "Saya tidak bisa ikut."

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan demi nama klub tapi—"

"Bukan begitu. Sebelumnya sudah saya sampaikan pada Asuma-sensei." Melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak menerima dengan mudah alasan yang disampaikan, Hinata berdiri, mengambil sesuatu dari saku blazernya—selembar kartu yang dilapisi plastik. Uchiha menerima kartu yang kemudian disodorkan Hinata, berharap apapun yang tertulis di atasnya mampu mewakili kata-kata.

Sasuke membaca, tetap menahan kartu saat dia memperhatikan Hyuuga Hinata setelah selesai.

Jika Sasuke menggunakan matanya yang tajam lalu perlahan berubah melemah saat dia menghadapi Hyuuga, gadis yang berdiri dengan rambut panjang yang dihiasi bentuk bulan sabit di sisi kiri bandana-nya, tidak. Hinata tetap berdiri dengan senyum ringan, indah seperti cahaya matahari yang menembus celah di antara daun rimbun.

Sasuke perlu waktu tambahan untuk menyerahkan kartu milik Hinata. Ketua tim basket yang juga menjadi ketua kelas, suka memandang apa yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Apa ini? Aburame Shino, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke? Kau 'kan ketua tim basket, kenapa ikutan atletik?" tanya Naruto yang terlalu polos dan tidak membaca keadaan.

"Kiba menggantikanku."

"Hei! Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Uchiha!"

"Kita akan kekurangan orang jika Hyuuga tidak ikut."

"Kau menghindar, ketua kelas," Gaara menyela. Pertarungan kini memasuki babak baru dengan tambahan penantang. "Kau menghindar dari pertanyaan Uzumaki," lanjut Gaara. Menyadari ini, Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke tidak suka dengan nada tenang yang selalu jadi pilihan Gaara. Entah kenapa dia tidak menyukai kenyataan bahwa seorang Gaara bisa begitu mudah membuat mood-nya berubah cepat. "Apa masalahmu?!" Seorang Uchiha seharusnya juga terbiasa dengan pengendalian emosi. Sasuke, sebagai bagian keluarga yang juga memiliki kuasa kuat di parlemen, sayangnya tidak bisa disamakan dengan kakaknya.

Sang ketua kelas dan seorang siswa yang paling dihindari di kelas, siap membuka celah untuk perdebatan.

Satu hal yang kemudian disyukuri Hinata, Uzumaki _masih_ tidak pandai membaca situasi. "Tidak mungkin kita kekurangan orang. Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?"

Ini berhasil memadamkan api yang sudah membakar Sasuke. "Shogi," jawabnya.

"Itu olahraga juga? Kalau begitu Sai?"

"Tenis meja."

"Ino-chan?"

"Tenis."

"Sakura-chan?"

"Renang."

"Chouji?"

"Kau mau kelas kita kalah?"

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara-kun?" Hinata membantu Naruto.

_Kun? Gaara-kun?_

Wajah tanpa ekspresi retak, Sasuke membuktikan kelemahan lain karena alasan yang sama, Gaara. Atau mungkin lebih tepat lagi Hinata?

Kenapa Hinata memanggilnya dengan sebutan -san, dan -kun untuk Gaara?

"...-san... Sasuke-san?"

Keluar dari pikiran yang membuatnya kehilangan fokus, Sasuke kembali ke dunia yang tidak nyaman. Memfokuskan matanya pada Gaara, dia bicara, "Jangan terlambat latihan, kita hanya punya waktu empat hari sebelum pertandingan." Setelah itu, Uchiha Sasuke keluar tanpa basa-basi, seperti saat dia datang.

"Tadi dia bilang alasan kenapa dia ikutan atletik?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangkat bahu, sementara Gaara menenggak teh hangatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehari sebelum taiku no hi diadakan, ketua kelas meminta tiga orang yang mengambil bagian di lomba estafet berlatih lebih keras sepulang sekolah. Hinata harus rela dengan keputusan Sasuke demi kemenangan yang jadi ambisinya.

Berdiri di hadapan jendela lebar yang memperlihatkan jalur atletik di lapangan sekolah, Hinata memperhatikan tiga orang yang berbeda kepribadian, mengobrol dengan akrab. Shino masih suka berdiri diam, Gaara terkadang merespon lelucon yang dibuat Naruto, dan si pirang suka menertawakan leluconnya sendiri.

Tirai tipis berwarna hampir transparan menari pelan seperti rambutnya saat tangan Hinata membuka jendela. Aroma sejuk khas musim gugur dan langit biru, menerima lambaian tangan Hinata saat Gaara menoleh kearahnya, seolah dia tahu Hinata tetap bertahan di kelas yang telah kosong dan terus memperhatikannya dari tingkat tiga Konoha-gakuen.

"Kapan kau tahu kau mengidap Marfan syndrome?"

Hinata kini mengerti kenapa hanya ada tiga orang di lapangan. Dia berbalik, menghadapi Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat pintu kelas. "Sasuke-san..."

"Kenapa kau begitu formal padaku?"

"Saya..."

"Kenapa kau masih di sini dan tidak mengambil perawatan di rumah sakit?"

"Itu karena..."

"Gaara?"

Hinata membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada suara yang mengalir.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri mejanya di bagian depan kelas, membereskan beberapa buku. Matanya menghindari pertanyaan atau jawaban yang seharusnya diberikan Hinata. "Kau bodoh, Hyuuga." Semua gerakan tangannya terhenti, Sasuke tidak lagi mengacuhkan keberadaan Hinata di kelas, dia berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau bodoh, karena dengan begitu, kau akan membuat ikatan yang sulit diputuskan. Kau egois, Gaara akan berakhir seperti apa jika dia kehilanganmu? Kau menarik dia dari dunianya lalu membiarkannya tersesat di duniamu, lalu kau pergi, membiarkannya terkunci di dalam."

"Sasuke-san..."

"Marfan syndrome mungkin akan mengambil nyawamu, seperti juga ibumu dulu."

"Sasuke—"

"_-kun_. Itu akan terdengar lebih baik."

"Sasuke_-kun_."

Tangan hangat Sasuke menyebar lima jarinya di antara rambut gelap Hinata. Perlahan menyusuri panjangnya, merasakan setiap helai sutra yang kini tidak lagi berkilau seperti dulu. "Kau banyak berubah. Kau lebih kuat dari Hinata temanku saat kecil. Kau jauh lebih tegar dari Hinata enam tahun yang suka menangis karena kau satu-satunya perempuan di antara aku dan Neji. Kau tidak lagi menyendiri dengan boneka. Dan kau suka membuat keputusan tanpa bertanya. Kau akan "pergi" begitu saja tanpa bilang apapun padaku?" Ketegaran Sasuke semakin menipis, suaranya bergetar dengan pasti. "Kau bahkan tidak lagi jadi sahabat baikku sekarang. Kita serupa, Hinata. Kau ada saat aku kehilangan ibuku, aku ada saat kau kehilangan ibumu." Kehangatan membingkai sisi wajah Hinata saat dua telapak tangan yang kuat menjaga wajahnya, dan ibu jari menghapus aliran air dari mata Hinata.

"Kau harus dirawat di rumah sakit."

"Nanti."

"Kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau harus sembuh."

"Aku tahu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

If the pain seems unconquerable, shall we share it and walk together?

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepuluh Oktober menyajikan langit biru cerah yang tak berujung. Taiku no hi dimulai dengan upacara pembukaan sekaligus peresmian oleh kepala sekolah. Lari jarak jauh menandakan event tahunan, resmi dimulai. Beberapa peserta mengambil jalur yang telah diberi tanda oleh panitia di sekitar lingkungan sekolah. Tiap kelas kemudian membagi perwakilannya untuk mengambil cabang olahraga sesuai tugas yang telah ditetapkan dan disetujui.

Estafet, menjadi bagian terakhir hari itu.

Lapangan utama sekolah telah ramai setelah waktu melewati pukul tiga sore. Pelari pertama siap di posisinya, Aburame Shino terlihat santai seperti biasa. Berdiri dengan menyilangkan dua lengan di dadanya, mata Shino yang tertutup lapisan gelap kacamata, menatap lurus ke depan; sementara peserta lain melakukan pemanasan dengan merenggangkan otot.

Peserta kedua, Uzumaki Naruto mengikat pita putih yang menjadi warna trademark kelas mereka. Setelah selesai, putra Namikaze itu melambai ke arah teman sekelasnya di garis START, menyampaikan pesan dengan suara teriakan keras, "Oi!! Shino!! Jangan tidur!!"

Gaara tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kursi penonton, mencari sepasang mata bersih diantara banyak mata gelap. "Fokus saja pada pertandingan." Gaara menoleh, menemui ketua kelas yang menyerahkan nomor peserta pada pelari ketiga. "Menjauhlah dari Hinata, kau tidak akan menyesal," lanjutnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu peduli pada kami?"

"Sejak kapan ada "kami" di antara kalian?" Gelap pekat mata Sasuke menantang. "Aku menyampaikan ini demi kebaikan kalian."

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang aku dan Hinata." Nada tenang masih membawa efek besar bagi emosi Sasuke. Mengacuhkan permintaan panitia untuk menempati posisi di pos berikutnya, Sasuke meremas bagian atas jersey Gaara, "_Kau_ yang tidak tahu apapun tentangnya," desis Sasuke. "Rahasia terbesar Hinata ada di tanganku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Hanya orang yang dia kasihani, paham?" Alis kiri diangkat, menekan kalimatnya sebagai final.

Sasuke tidak ingin lagi mendengar nada tenang lain dari Gaara. Cukup baginya semua kalimat yang telah dilontarkan dari mulut Gaara, bagaimana dia menyebut nama Hinata seakan dia mengenal semua tentang Hinata. Sasuke adalah orang yang terbiasa dengan Hyuuga, dunia mereka tidak terpisahkan. Tapi disana Gaara berdiri dengan kepercayaan diri yang berlipat ganda di hadapan Sasuke, khususnya setelah Haruno Sakura berteriak menyemangati Gaara. "Gaara-kun!! Ganbatte!!" Karena teriakannya, Gaara tidak lagi peduli pada dunia, mata hijau pucatnya telah menemukan apa yang dia cari, berdiri di samping gadis dengan rambut pink yang masih agak basah dari lomba renang yang dia ikuti.

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi." Sasuke meminta perhatian Gaara yang berpusat di satu titik diantara keramaian penonton, "Menjauhlah dari Hinata."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tidak pantas untuknya."

"Lalu kau yang pantas?"

"Setidaknya dia tahu siapa diantara kita yang lebih berhak memegang rahasia yang dia sembunyikan darimu." Sasuke membodohi dirinya sendiri saat itu. Dia paham, Hinata menyembunyikan tentang kenyataan bahwa dia mengidap Marfan Syndrome dari Gaara karena Hinata tidak ingin dia bersedih. Sasuke paham, Hinata tidak ingin Gaara merasakan kesedihan yang pernah dia dan Sasuke rasakan saat kehilangan ibu mereka.

Hinata melindungi Gaara, itulah kenyataannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

Rather than waiting for unbounded happiness, shall we share it and walk together?

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bahkan setelah berhasil menyerahkan tongkat berharga estafet pada Naruto yang dengan sekejap mengejar waktu, Shino masih suka berdiam diri. Kini, warna rambut kuning terang terlihat buram. Melawan angin, Naruto menjadi pelari yang paling unggul, lima puluh meter kedua berhasil dia lewati dan Gaara siap menerima tugas berikutnya. Teriakan penyemangat saling bersahutan, kelas yang berada di posisi paling akhir mulai menyerah dan tak lagi bersemangat seperti awal pertandingan. Jumlah pendukung di kelompok fanclub Sasuke bertambah saat kebanyakan siswi melihat peluang kemenangan yang lebih besar dari sang idola. Beralih dari kelas mereka sendiri, bahagia mengkhianati ketua kelas masing-masing yang berteriak tanpa harapan agar para siswi kembali menyemangati teman sekelasnya.

Di lain pihak, Gaara tidak perlu teriakan apapun untuk membuat kakinya bekerja lebih baik. Pita putih yang mengitari kening dengan kanji Ai melambai, Gaara siap menyodorkan tongkat pada pelari terakhir.

Tangan kanan terulur, Sasuke siap menerima. Entah sunyi dimulai darimana, yang Gaara tangkap berikutnya adalah, Sasuke yang berlari keluar dari jalur atletik.

Masih belum mampu menerima pemandangan yang sulit dia mengerti, mata Gaara mengikuti gerakan Sasuke yang berlari menghampiri kursi penonton. Berlari tanpa peduli pada sekitarnya dan terus meneriakkan namanya, "HINATA!"

Di tempat yang sebelumnya ceria dengan banyak warna, berubah dengan gerombolan orang yang menutup keindahan favorit Gaara. Langit biru tidak lagi sama saat dia sadar, Naruto dan Shino melakukan hal yang sama dengan ketua kelas mereka.

Gaara tidak bergerak.

Bahkan saat Sasuke akhirnya terlihat membawa Hinata di punggungnya. Rambut gelap membentuk tirai pelindung yang menutupi wajah Hinata. Namun, warna yang serupa dengan warna rambut Gaara masih bisa dia lihat, melukai warna bumi dengan tiap tetes yang masih jatuh.

Darah dari hidung dan bibir Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

Shall we share the pain and walk together?

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang kesehatan akhirnya sepi setelah senja mengisi langit. Hanya ada Neji yang duduk di samping ranjang tunggal berwarna putih. "Temanmu ada di sini, aku akan tunggu di luar." Neji menepuk pelan kepala adik sepupunya, mempersilahkan Gaara masuk setelah tirai pembatas dia buka.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Maaf, Gaara-kun—"

"Kau kenapa?"

Gaara berdiri agak jauh dari ranjang, tidak lagi mengenali gadis yang bersandar di ranjang ruang kesehatan Konoha-gakuen sebagai teman yang begitu dekat di hatinya, mengisi hati, jiwa dan hidupnya yang hampa. Gadis yang menolak untuk menatap ke matanya itu berkulit pucat, bibirnya masih menyisakan warna merah yang tidak terlihat menawan, rambutnya tidak lagi memiliki kemilau yang selalu menjadi hak-nya.

"—kalian tidak bisa memenangkan pertandingan."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Anemia. Aku juga kurang tidur."

"Ini rahasiamu? Anemia?"

"Aku tidak punya rahasia, Gaara-kun."

Hinata masih tidak menatap mata Gaara. Siswa yang masih mengenakan jersey Konoha berjalan pelan, Hinata menggerakkan kepalanya, berusaha menangkap suara dari gesekan kaki dan lantai. Gaara berhenti bergerak, menyadari ada hal yang disembunyikan Hinata.

Kehampaan yang dulu menjadi milik Gaara kini dimiliki Hinata. Mata putih itu kini hampir bening dan tak lagi menyisakan warna lavender tipis yang sebelumnya ada.

"Kau bilang apa pada Uchiha?"

Hinata menggeleng, matanya bersedih meski dia tersenyum.

"Mungkin aku yang salah selama ini. Siapa aku bisa berteman dengan Hyuuga Hinata? Aku bukan siswa populer seperti Uchiha, bukan anak yang bisa dibanggakan orang tuaku, selalu dihindari. Manusia sepertiku tidak pantas, bahkan hanya untuk melihatmu."

Kilau tipis seperti cermin menjadi aspek yang paling jelas saat Hinata menangis. "Maaf," bisiknya pelan.

Gaara menyerah saat satu kata itu diucapkan Hinata. Dia ingat bagaimana kasih sayang seorang ibu selalu identik dengan kata itu. _Maaf_. Ibunya selalu bilang bahwa dia-lah yang bersalah, karena tidak bisa lebih lama bersamanya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan rumah dan tidak pernah kembali. Meninggalkan lingkaran keluarga yang dulu utuh dan sempurna. Pergi dan membentuk keluarga baru yang sederhana di desa yang hampir tak terlihat di peta. Mengasingkan diri dari kekuasaan sang suami yang semakin menekannya pada keterbatasan.

Meninggalkan putra bungsunya pada dunia yang dia benci karena tidak mengenal hangat dan damai keluarga. Membentuk opini baru dari orang-orang di sekitarnya yang merasa kasihan pada anak laki-laki yang bahkan tidak mampu mengalirkan air mata.

"Selama ini kau hanya mengasihaniku?"

"Gaara-kun..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tidak ada pertanyaan.

Tidak ada keberatan.

Tidak ada pembelaan.

Semua berakhir hari itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

Shall we share the unbounded happiness and walk together?

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tahun senior Gaara di sekolah berubah sepi. Sepanjang musim gugur, Gaara menolak mengambil bagian di kelas. Dia kembali pada pribadi lamanya yang suka menyendiri. Tidak lagi ada Hinata dimanapun, rumah Hyuuga tidak lagi bersih dan terbuka. Semua membuat batas yang tak terlihat, rumah besar itu kosong dari nafas hidup bahkan yang paling sepi sekalipun.

Ujian masuk universitas menjadi prioritas utama Gaara. Saat salju pertama turun di akhir bulan Desember, Gaara menerima bingkisan mungil di depan pintu kamarnya.

Tidak ada nama, hanya ada kalimat sederhana yang melapisi syal biru navy: _Katakan padaku dengan kata-kata yang kau pilih sendiri, bahwa kau bahagia dan tersenyum._

Dari aroma sunyi yang menyeruak dari tiap helai warna navy, mengingatkan Gaara pada warna indah rambutnya, gadis yang masih ada dalam kenangan indah tentang masa lalu yang belum berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, apa kau masih memainkan piano?"

Naruto menggeser gelas smoothie yang telah kosong dari hadapannya, menyebar harum vanilla dari nafasnya.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Hinata-chan yang bilang."

Diam yang dipilih Gaara menandakan keberatannya mendengar nama itu.

"Tidak ingat? Dulu kau dan Hinata-ch—"

"Cukup!" Gaara bangun dari tempat duduknya, menarik semua mata pada sosok anggota parlemen yang masih mengenakan mantel hitam dan syal biru navy dengan warna yang semakin memudar. "Ini konyol! Apa yang kalian ingat tentangku? Kalian hampir tidak mengenal siapa aku, pribadiku."

Gemerincing lonceng di pintu utama terdengar jelas saat semua mulut berhenti membuat suara. Hening mengizinkan Gaara menjadi prioritas diantara kesibukan Coffee Shop yang makin ramai di jam makan siang. "Pertemuan ini tidak membawa manfaat apapun selain membuang waktu!"

"Karena kau tidak memberi dirimu sendiri kesempatan."

Suara familiar yang terdengar seperti bisikan berhasil meredam kemarahan Gaara yang tanpa alasan kuat. Dia menoleh ke pusat ruangan, sayup-sayup suara keramaian Coffee Shop mencampur suara tawa, perbincangan diantara sahabat di satu sudut ruangan, anak-anak yang menikmati wafel, kelompok remaja yang mengisi waktunya dengan laptop dan saling bertukar e-mail sementara menyantap cake. Namun, yang paling membangkitkan emosi yang tak mampu dia deskripsikan adalah keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke di sana, dengan seorang lain yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuhnya yang menjulang. Jemari pucat memeluk lengan atas Sasuke, dari warna transparan kuku yang terlihat kontras di atas gelap mantel Sasuke, Gaara tahu bukan orang asing yang berdiri disana.

Sasuke bergeser, menggandeng tangan dari figur cantik yang kini terlihat. Mata bersih Hyuuga menatap lurus lantai keramik, berkedip pelan selayaknya sayap kupu-kupu yang beristirahat setelah lelah terbang.

_Hinata._

"Dia ada di sana, kau mau menghampiri—"

Sasuke belum selesai dengan kalimatnya saat Gaara menembus semua yang bergerak dalam ruangan luas. Ada banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya, banyak amarah yang bertumpuk, rasa kesal dan penyesalan. Rindu, mengalahkan segalanya.

Tangan Gaara merebut Hinata dari pelindung yang masih berdiri di satu sisi, membawa gadis yang terkejut ke dalam pelukannya. Hangat syal navy kini terbagi rata di antara keduanya. Gaara membungkuk, merengkuh sepenuhnya tubuh Hinata yang kini begitu kurus, menghirup aroma lembut yang bercampur aroma obat, menyatukan dua lengan kuat agar dia bisa memeluk tubuh pasif yang kini lemah, merasakan detak jantung Hinata dekat dengan detak jantungnya.

"Kau pulang," suara seraknya berbisik, terus mengulang kata-kata sama seiring nafas yang dia hembuskan diantara rambut Hinata.

"Tadaima."

Lengan Hinata membelai pelan punggung lebar yang bergetar. Gaara kini juga paham, bentuk kebahagiaan yang mengalir pelan dari ujung matanya juga terasa hangat. "Aku tidak menangis," dia berbisik.

Susunan tawa ringan mengiringi kecupan pelan di bahu Gaara. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau menangis, air mata bukan berarti kau lemah."

-:-

Saat sepuluh jari Gaara memeluk leher Hinata, denyut nadinya yang gemulai juga menekan kulit telapak tangan Gaara. Mata putih masih bersih seperti saat terakhir kali Gaara melihatnya di ruang kesehatan, hampa masih ada meski tidak sekuat dulu.

"Hinata harus merelakan penglihatannya demi nyawanya." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan yang diwakili sunyi dari bibir Gaara. "...Demi kau, Sabaku." lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih," adalah dua kata yang disampaikan Gaara pada mantan ketua kelasnya.

Perjuangan Hinata melawan penyakitnya tersembunyi, dia tidak ingin melihat Gaara bersedih. Harapan yang sebenarnya menyakitkan bagi Gaara. Tak ada yang sadar bahwa mereka sama, pernah terpuruk dalam gelap lalu kembali dengan memberikan diri mereka sendiri kesempatan.

Hinata mengajari Gaara untuk menghargai, Gaara mengajarkan Hinata untuk kuat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

Now I sing only for your sake, you are my precious treasure.

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

******************************oOo******************************

終わり

Owari

******************************oOo******************************

**Tuh 'kan panjang.. Rully udah kasih warning-nya lho…**

**Quote alert : "Katakan padaku dengan kata-kata yang kau pilih sendiri, bahwa kau bahagia dan tersenyum." dikutip dari Hanabi ~episode II~ oleh Hamasaki Ayumi.**

**Liriknya di chapter ini diambil dari Hamasaki Ayumi -Rainbow. I love that song…**

**FYI : Kizuna secara umum bisa diartikan sebagai ikatan/hubungan antar manusia. Dalam bahasa Inggris, Kizuna diartikan dengan 'bond' tapi bukan 007 ya..**

**National Diet Building adalah gedung parlemen di Tokyo.**

**Marfan syndrome adalah penyakit yang diwariskan (genetical disease) yang berpusat di jantung, juga menyerang mata, tulang dan jaringan tubuh. Penyakit yang terjadi karena mutasi FBN1.**

**-:-**

**Be nice when you leave your review…**

**^^v**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : Sai-Hinata requested (again) by Sei**

**Summary : Nafas hangat menyentuh leher Hinata, "Hyuuga-san," suara lembut menenggelamkan dunianya.**

**Warning : AU, OOC.**

**^^v**

********************oOo********************

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

Onegai, Vampire-san

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Hinata bergetar pelan, awan menutup cahaya terang dari bulan penuh. Langit seolah bahagia dengan menambah kegelapan di sekitarnya. Tak ada suara yang bisa didengar Hinata selain angin yang bertiup lembut, menggoda rambut panjangnya untuk bergerak searah dengan udara dingin.

Sesosok bayangan berjalan dengan langkah tanpa suara. Mendekat pada Hinata yang tak mampu bergerak. Tali yang tak terlihat menahannya di lantai dingin yang juga gelap. Begitu dingin hingga Hinata yakin, dia duduk di atas lapisan es yang membeku.

Berbalut jubah besar, sosok asing yang masih berjalan dengan langkah hati-hati menikmati angin yang melambaikan warna hitam di sekitarnya.

"S-s-siapa k-kau?" Tenggorokan kering membuat suaranya tertahan, ketidak berdayaannya membuat sang kegelapan mencintai rasa takut yang menyebar di antara udara.

Tak lagi melangkah, dia menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

Awan yang telah bergerak didorong angin, mengizinkan bulan menghiasi langit sekali lagi. Sinar lurus keemasan menembus pertahanan awan yang semakin menipis, menyentuh daratan dan perlahan bergerak menuju sosok gelap setelah awan semakin menjauh. Cahaya terang bulan penuh menyinari seutuhnya sosok yang terdiam, wajah pucat kini terlihat.

Hinata berusaha mengenali siapa pria yang berdiri di hadapannya, berdiri dengan merentangkan dua lengan seolah menyerap sinar bulan ke tubuhnya. Wajahnya menengadah, sementara dua matanya tertutup. Tak ada petunjuk lain yang bisa membantu Hinata menemukan nama, sebuah sebutan yang bisa menjadi identitas sosok berwajah tampan tanpa cela.

Helai-helai rambut hitam pria tanpa nama bergerak seirama angin yang terus memberikan efek nyata ke tubuh menggigil Hinata. Satu tarikan nafas dihirupnya sebagai final, mata gelap yang sebelumnya tersembunyi, kini menatap Hinata dengan senyum yang membuat tubuh Hinata merinding.

Pesonanya indah, di saat yang sama, begitu kuat dengan kuasa yang seolah menyebar seperti asap dari tubuhnya. Tanpa kata-kata menjebak Hinata dalam penjara tanpa jeruji besi.

Gadis Hyuuga tak bergerak di tempatnya, meskipun berusaha mati-matian untuk membuat tubuhnya merespon perintah otak untuk—setidaknya—bergerak... menghindar.

Entah darimana, Hinata merasakan tiupan angin dingin menyakiti matanya yang sensitif. Menutup mata, Hyuuga Hinata tak mampu memahami keadaan yang kini menyelimutinya. Rasa takut berlipat ganda saat sepasang mata gelap kini tak lagi jauh. Hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya, dan perlahan mengurangi jarak. Lalu, kelopak matanya tiba-tiba tertutup, membuat Hinata memfokuskan perhatiannya pada senyum bebas yang membawa kesan lembut meski Hinata tahu tidak secerah Naruto yang suka memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya.

Tanpa ragu, punggung Hinata berusaha menciptakan jarak baru diantara mereka, bergerak menghindari kontak lebih jauh pada apapun yang kini semakin mendekat dan mencengkeram lengan atasnya dengan kasar. Rasa sakit masih bisa dia terima, namun detak jantung liar tak pelak membuatnya semakin berkeringat meski udara dingin masih mewarnai malam.

"Kau tahu..." Dia berbisik, menahan Hinata dari pergerakan lebih jauh. "Kau harus mengurangi rasa takutmu, Manis." Membuka lagi matanya, senyum lembut tetap tinggal. "Karena rasa takut adalah kerugian terbesarmu." Tenaga kuat menarik tubuh sang gadis, ujung hidungnya kini nyaman di pipi kiri Hinata, bergerak menuruni kelembutan wajah cantik hingga menemui garis rahang yang lembut namun jelas, membingkai wajahnya yang berbentuk hati.

Jubah hitam jatuh menerima undangan gravitasi, telapak tangan yang dilapisi glove berwarna sama menjaga Hinata tetap di posisinya. Ujung hidungnya yang dingin kini menikmati denyut nadi di leher mulus Hinata.

"Namamu..." Dia bilang, begitu tenang seolah mereka tengah berada di taman luas bermandikan sinar matahari dan menikmati ice cream seraya berjalan beriringan di pinggir sungai. Tentunya Hinata sadar, keadaan sangat bertolak belakang dengan gambaran yang sempat terlintas di kepalanya.

Kemudian terdengar suara tawa pelan yang berusaha dia sembunyikan. Tubuhnya yang begitu dekat tak ragu lagi mengirimkan aroma indah yang dikenali Hinata dengan baik; Giorgio Armani, parfum yang pernah dia berikan padanya saat dia ulang tahun.

Hari itu, Hinata masih bisa ingat dengan jelas bagaimana dia akhirnya memberikan botol parfum yang dihiasi pita setelah pesta ulang tahun hampir berakhir. Selama beberapa jam sebelumnya, Hinata menghindar darinya, mencoba berkelakuan normal seolah hari itu hanya hari biasa. Surprise party diadakan setelah jam sekolah berakhir dan Hinata adalah yang terakhir menghampirinya dengan Giorgio Armani di tangan.

Sang pria berjubah masih berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya, "Aku lupa," bisiknya lagi, kini benar-benar jatuh di leher hangat Hinata, keningnya bersandar di bahu dan perlahan, tubuhnya yang membungkuk mempertemukan lutut pada lantai kayu. Dua telapak tangan mengendur, membelai lengan perempuan Hyuuga hingga akhirnya dia memilih untuk membelai kepala Hinata. "Aku hanya ingat namamu Hinata."

Gadis berambut gelap menghela nafas lagi. Untuk yang ke enam kali-nya hari ini. "_Cat_herine." Hinata hampir mengeluh. Wajah yang sebelumnya terbenam di leher terangkat, menatap mata polos Hyuuga Hinata yang terlihat kesal dan kelelahan. "Meow," godanya.

"Sai!"

Dengan tenaga lemah, Hinata mendorong pria berjubah yang ternyata siswa Konoha bernama Sai. Atau pendek kata—seperti yang dikenali warga sekolah yang lain selama tiga bulan terakhir—pacar Hyuuga Hinata.

Fresh couple, indeed.

Sai mengisi sisi wajah Hinata dengan telapak tangan yang kini melepas lapisan glove, menyukai kulit mulus yang bisa diserap langsung kulit telapak tangannya yang masih membawa sisa aroma cat minyak. "Maaf, pussy cat..."

"CUT!" teriak sang coordinator dari ujung ruangan, cahaya terang kini membanjiri set panggung.

Pria tinggi yang hari itu lagi-lagi memilih kemeja dengan sweater hijau yang di ikat di pinggang menghampiri dua siswanya. "Sai-kun!" dia menyebut nama sang vampire dengan tegas. "Kau mengulangi kesalahan yang masih saja sama." Rambut lurus yang berbentuk mangkuk melekat tepat dengan bentuk tengkorak kepala sang sensei yang menggenggam gulungan kertas naskah di tangan besarnya.

"Gomen, Gai-sensei. Dia Hinata... rasanya sulit..." Sai tertawa lagi.

Gai mengikuti gestur Hinata sebelumnya, mulai mengenali lelah meski energinya selalu ada berkat ambisi yang membara demi mencapai cita-citanya menjadi penanggung jawab acara untuk pementasan drama sekolah musim gugur nanti.

Menyilangkan dua lengan di depan dadanya, Gai berusaha untuk bijak dan memberikan dua pemeran utama waktu untuk istirahat; _lagi_.

"Property!" teriak Gai, menajamkan matanya ke arah Chouji yang bergantungan dan masih memegang kertas karton yang dikenali sebagai awan gelap.

"Ya, Gai-sensei?"

"Pergerakanmu terlalu lamban!!"

Chouji hanya bisa mengerutkan kening dan bergumam, "Aku perlu yakiniku ekstra setelah latihan ini."

"Vampire number Two!" Gai kini menunjuk pada Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat kesal dengan jubah dan rambut pirang yang mengingatkannya pada Marie Antoinette. "Kau juga harus lebih gemulai."

Sasuke bisa merasakan bahunya lemas, "What the... %#*!!!"

"Victim number three!" Gai menggunakan lengan panjangnya untuk menunjuk satu sudut lain, Tenten membenahi sanggul mini-nya. "Kau harus terlihat lebih ketakutan."

Tenten protes, "Vampire-nya seperti itu? Mana bisa aku takut?" Ibu jarinya menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang masih tersesat di antara amarahnya karena harus menjadi vampire Eropa lengkap dengan rambut pirang panjang yang keriting dan bergulung-gulung.

Gai merasakan energinya kembali lagi, "Masa muda penuh GAIRAH!!"

"YEAH!!" Lee yang bertanggung jawab dengan sound system bersama Shikamaru berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Suara yang bergelegar datang setelah Lee sengaja menambah efek suara guntur ke dalam ruangan dingin yang mulai ramai dengan suara-suara mengeluh lainnya.

Hinata duduk berdampingan dengan Sai yang membelai punggung lelah Hinata. "Sai-kun, setidaknya sekali saja lakukan dengan benar."

"Apa kau akan memberiku hadiah?"

"Lakukan dengan benar..." Hinata hampir menambah kata "please" di kalimatnya.

Sai menghentikan perbuatan baiknya pada sang pacar, mendekat ke telinga Hinata yang merasa kasihan pada Sasuke karena rambut pirangnya mulai membuat Uchiha yang moody itu terlihat serupa dengan ratu Perancis yang kepalanya dipenggal.

Tanpa dia sadari, Sai telah mencengkeram pinggang ramping Hinata, tersenyum saat sang vampire gadungan sadar ekspresi Hinata yang jelas di luar skenario.

Nafas hangat menyentuh leher Hinata. "Hyuuga-san," suara lembut menenggelamkan dunianya. Bibir yang agak basah menyentuh leher Hinata, "Aku lebih suka jika Catherine adalah Hinata." Satu kecupan lain diberikan Sai di pipi Hinata yang memerah. "Bagaimana dengan kencan akhir minggu ini?"

Tak ada kata yang bisa diingat Hinata selain rangkaian kalimat yang disusun Gai-sensei dan jiwa Shakespeare-nya. "A-a... a-i..." Hinata memilih untuk memalingkan wajah.

Jari telunjuk adalah yang Sai perlukan untuk menatap matanya lagi setelah menarik dagu Hinata untuk menghadapnya. "Hm?" dia bertanya.

_Mungkin mendesak_.

"O-oke," Hinata berbisik begitu pelan. Sai tidak lagi menahan senyumnya.

Rasa senang yang membanjiri hati Sai memberikan semangat yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan semangat masa muda sang guru pembimbing. "Kita selesaikan ini dan cari tempat nyaman..." Sai mendekat lagi, sepertinya remaja yang pandai melukis itu suka dengan kedekatan yang dia cipatakan diantaranya dan Hinata. "...agar kita bisa bicara secara private."

Mata sang gadis menutup saat Sai semakin mendekat, hembusan nafas menyusun nada pelan di wajah Hinata, barisan bulu mata lembut menari bahagia karena tiupan angin kehidupan dari hidung Sai.

Cukup dekat sampai...

"Sai-kun! Hyuuga-San!! Back to REHEARSAL!!"

Yup, Gai-sensei dan semangat masa mudanya.

Sai terpaksa bangun dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan untuk kembali mengisi posisinya dibawah bayangan awan atau _Chouji_. Dua langkah yang kemudian dihentikan Hinata.

Dia berbalik, "Apa?"

"Kau harus ingat nama—"

"Meow."

"Sai-kun..." mata Hinata memohon.

Sai mengangkat bahunya. Jelas, dia suka menggoda pacarnya yang cantik.

Bukanlah seorang Hyuuga, jika Hinata tidak mampu menunjukkan kemampuan yang dimiliki semua Hyuuga dalam menguasai keadaan.

Dengan langkah pelan Hinata mendekati "mangsanya". Berjinjit sementara tangan kanan membawa bahu Sai untuk sekedar turun dan setara dengan Hinata yang lebih pendek. Bisikannya tepat di telinga Sai, aroma Giorgio Armani membuat Hinata tersenyum, "O-onegai, Vampire-san..."

_Man!_ batin Sai.

Sejak awal Sai tahu, dia adalah orang yang beruntung bisa menjadikan Hinata pacarnya selama tiga bulan, atau mungkin tiga tahun, lalu bernegosiasi dengan sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Neji—Oh God help him—dan tentu saja Hyuuga Hanabi. Tiga tahun menjadikan Hinata miliknya, melahirkan chibi Sai-Hinata, tiga puluh tahun masih memilikinya, jika mungkin tiga kali kehidupan, dan setiap ada masa evolusi.

_Wow._

Sai dan teori reinkarnasi dadakannya.

Siapa yang sekarang mengendalikan situasi?

She does, for sure.

******************************oOo******************************

終わり

Owari

******************************oOo******************************

**Review…**

**^^v**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I'm not even Japanese…**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/Tragedy**

**Pairing : Neji-Hinata**

**Summary : Aturan yang paling dipatuhi Neji adalah apa yang diyakininya sendiri.**

**Warning : AU, OOC.**

**^^v**

********************oOo********************

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

The Romeo Syndrome

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki pelan meninggalkan jejak jelas di atas lapisan salju yang masih tebal. Awal tahun berselimut udara dingin di daratan yang berselimutkan warna putih tak berujung. Salju, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, menjadi hal utama yang memberi warna. Beberapa batang pohon terdiam dalam kebekuan yang sunyi. Tak ada warna daun apalagi indahnya bunga atau sekedar kuncup tanda kehidupan. Langit cerah kala itu terluka oleh suara sirene yang membelah sunyi dengan nada keras dan warnanya yang merah.

Beberapa orang terlihat berdiri di belakang garis kuning pembatas pihak berwenang.

Dua orang yang hangat dalam pelukan, berdiri di satu sudut. Menjadi sosok ketiga, seorang pria berkulit agak gelap menambah beban berat tubuhnya dengan tambahan jaket yang sepertinya kurang berfungsi di udara dingin yang tak bersahabat. Asap lemah dari rokok yang masih baru disulutnya harus padam setelah dingin salju menelan warna merah bara kecil di ujung batang tembakau kurus.

Pria lain mendekat pada dua orang yang tak berbicara. Salah satunya seorang remaja perempuan berambut panjang, matanya lembab dan masih meninggalkan jejak air mata di pipinya yang kemerahan karena dingin. Jaket tebal hitam memeluknya, sementara syal kuning cerah menjaga hangat tetap berada di sekitar lehernya. Dua tangannya bergantung pada sosok lain yang tak bergerak. Wajah mereka yang serupa membuat sang pria berseragam yakin mereka memiliki hubungan darah.

"Hyuuga-san?"

Si pria mengangkat wajahnya, menerima nama yang menjadi miliknya dan juga keluarganya.

"Ya," dia bilang.

Sebuah pondok mungil berdinding kayu menjadi pusat perhatian bagi banyak pasang mata yang masih kelelahan setelah malam penyambutan tahun baru dan melewati detik-detik pergantian tahun dengan pesta sepanjang malam. Sebuah cerobong di bagian tengah pondok masih mengeluarkan asap tipis berwarna abu-abu gelap.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, si pria berseragam yang kemudian memperkenalkan diri pada Hyuuga-san sebagai bagian dari staf kepolisian bernama Shiranui Genma, bisa mendengar suara pelan si gadis berambut panjang yang merintih diantara suara tangis sepinya. "Onee-chan... Onee-chan..." terus berulang-ulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagi sebagian orang, hal yang paling sulit untuk dipahami adalah kepribadian sendiri. Kadang, kita memerlukan orang lain untuk memahami apa yang menjadi titik atau tolak ukur seseorang tentang sifat dan kepribadian kita.

Bagi Hyuuga Neji, dunia tidak akan mengerti dirinya dan sifatnya.

Di mata Hyuuga yang lain, Neji adalah kesempurnaan, meski bagi sang pemilik nama, kesempurnaan bukanlah satu hal yang mungkin. Dia percaya, selalu ada kesalahan dalam setiap hal yang tanpa cacat.

Hyuuga Hiashi sebagai contoh, sang kepala keluarga mungkin hebat dalam banyak hal, tapi Hiashi bukanlah manusia yang bisa dijadikan tumpuan jika mencari figur seorang ayah. Dia tidak pandai tersenyum di hadapan kedua putrinya, suka menyendiri, dan setiap kali ada saat-saat kekeluargaan, Hyuuga Hiashi akan membiarkan momen berharga itu berlalu begitu saja dalam sepi.

Bagi Hiashi, Neji adalah pengingat akan saudara kembarnya yang sudah lebih dulu merentangkan sayap dan bebas dari tubuh yang semakin menua seperti dirinya.

Di mata teman-temannya, Neji bisa dideskripsikan dalam satu kata dan berubah menjadi kata lain.

Bagi Naruto, Neji adalah penghalang yang tak suka membuka mulut.

Dari segi manapun Naruto melihat Neji, mata biru laut akan selalu melihat sosok Neji yang berdiri tegak di segala sudut. Satu hal yang pasti, dimanapun Neji berdiri, yang menjadi pusatnya selalu Hinata. Entah dia ada di sisi kanan, kiri, depan, belakang atau beberapa langkah di dekatnya, jika tidak tepat di samping gadis pemalu Hyuuga itu ketika mereka berjalan.

Saat White Day, Naruto menyiapkan waktu sisa sepulang sekolah untuk menemui Hinata yang telah memberinya coklat di hari Valentine. Si pirang yang suka tersenyum lebar itu bahkan sudah menyimpan kupon diskon khusus untuk makan ramen di Ichiraku. Yang datang padanya hari itu memang seorang Hyuuga yang berambut panjang, namun bukan senyum hangat yang dia harapkan hadir, justru wajah kaku yang mengingatkan Naruto pada sosok tak bernyawa patung lilin di museum.

Neji tidak bicara banyak kala itu, hanya bilang, "Dia tidak akan datang." sebelum berbalik dan pergi. Neji bahkan enggan melihat mata biru Naruto yang bertanya. Hari itu, adalah awal dari asumsi yang perlahan berkembang bahkan pada diri Naruto yang biasanya tidak mempedulikan urusan orang lain.

Neji adalah penghalang. Dia menghalangi apapun untuk datang atau menanti Hinata.

Sasuke yang lebih suka fokus pada kehidupan pribadinya tidak bisa mengelak saat Naruto datang dengan kalimat itu. Wajah sedih Naruto kemudian terlihat menyerah jika harus berhadapan dengan pelindung yang juga bernafas dan tinggal di bawah atap sama dengan Hinata.

Meski begitu, bagi Sasuke, Neji adalah sosok kakak yang tidak dia miliki.

Seingatnya, Itachi tidak pernah berada di dekatnya, Itachi lebih suka menjauh dan suka menghindar dari adiknya. Pernah, Sasuke berpikir karena Hinata adalah anak perempuan, sedangkan Sasuke bukan tipikal anak yang akan menangis bahkan jika kakaknya lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya sendiri di kamar. Pikiran itu yang kemudian mengasingkan Neji dari kata 'kakak' yang lebih familiar untuk Sasuke.

Lee lain lagi, dia menganggap Neji bersikap selayaknya seorang pelindung karena itulah kewajibannya. Adalah hal yang biasa, melihat Neji mendekat pada Hinata setiap kali ada orang lain, lebih utama laki-laki yang mendekat padanya. Namun, Lee akan segera menutup mulut begitu Sakura muncul dan memintanya memperhatikan bahasa tubuh Neji.

Bukan hanya sekali Sakura melihat telapak tangan besar Neji menjaga punggung Hinata saat dia berdiri di depan loker, atau memegang payung dan melekat hingga lengan atas gadis yang lebih pendek berada dalam jangkauan Neji agar tak ada air yang menyentuh pakaian keringnya. Sakura juga pernah memperhatikan Neji yang begitu fokus pada pergerakan bibir Hinata saat berbicara, bagaimana Hinata merekahkan senyumnya yang lebih sering tersembunyi. Saat-saat seperti ini, Neji suka mengulurkan tangannya, menarik dagu Hinata yang segera menghapus ekspresi indahnya dan menggantinya dengan pertanyaan tanpa kata. Neji hanya diam, lalu jari telunjuknya akan menyusuri bibir lembab seolah warna merah lembut itu adalah lembaran sutra yang rapuh.

Bagi Sakura yang tidak memilki saudara kandung, menganggap perilaku Neji sebagaimana seorang pria yang terobsesi pada hal yang dia sukai. Dan Lee akan maju, mengatakan pada adik kelasnya bahwa itu salah.

Lalu bisakah dia jelaskan kenapa Hinata sering berusaha menghindari kakaknya?

Lee diam, memberikan kesempatan pada Ino yang setuju pada rival sekaligus temannya yang berambut pink.

Tenten akan tertawa, dia selalu menghargai sikap over-protective Neji karena Hinata memang tidak bisa diandalkan. Dia juga yakin, jika saja Hanabi tidak lebih muda lima tahun dari kakaknya, maka bukan hanya Neji yang berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Hinata, membawakan tas sekolahnya meskipun dia sudah jelas-jelas menolak niat baik sang kakak, atau memasang ekspresi yang mengancam pada Kiba setiap kali dia datang dengan tawa lepas menuju Hinata.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menggunakan kata sister complex. Saat Chouji ingin tahu alasan kenapa sang jenius menggunakan dua kata itu, Shikamaru hanya menatap langit-langit tanpa peduli sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

Shino yang suka sunyi juga merasakan tatapan Neji seolah menekannya pada anti pergerakan. Seakan-akan hanya dengan tatapannya, Neji menekan tombol pause pada dunia dan menjadikan kendali miliknya.

Selain itu, Shino juga yakin Hinata sama sekali tidak menikmati keberadaan Neji yang bahkan setelah lulus masih suka menantinya di gerbang sekolah. Jika kebetulan ada guru yang melihatnya, Neji akan masuk dan menunggu di depan pintu kelas setelah menolak tawaran siapapun untuk menunggu di ruang guru dan membicarakan kehidupan kuliahnya.

Hinata pernah bilang, dia senang saat Neji akhirnya bebas dari seragam sekolah dan tugasnya menjaga Hinata yang kini senior, selesai. Sayang, hal yang sebelumnya indah di bayangan Hinata karena akhirnya dia memiliki kehidupan dan kisah yang siap dia jalani sebagai siswa sekolah, harus runtuh di detik sama dia tertawa dan merasakan tatapan dingin sepupunya yang selalu bisa menemukan Hinata dimanapun dia berada.

Kiba yang hampir setiap tahun duduk di dekat Hinata memberanikan diri mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Neji itu, siapa bagimu?"

"Kakak," adalah jawaban yang diterima Kiba.

Kata sederhana ini kemudian menyebar di antara teman-teman mereka.

Di antara semua orang yang mengenal dua Hyuuga, hampir semuanya tidak percaya hubungan di antara keduanya semudah itu.

Kenyataannya, itulah Neji bagi Hinata; seorang kakak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kotak mungil berwarna biru gelap diterima Hinata untuk yang ke empat kalinya.

Pertama kali ia menerima bingkisan cantik yang juga disertai buket bunga, Hinata menemukan kristal mungil berbentuk keping salju. Memo kecil berwarna putih bersih diisi barisan kata dengan tulisan tangan yang rapih ciri khas Neji. Tertulis, 'Yang terbaik untukmu.'

Kedua kali, Hinata mendapatkan selembar foto dimana dia tersenyum di samping Neji yang melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Hinata saat mereka anak-anak. Kali ini, 'Indah yang tak pernah berakhir untuk kita', mengiringi hadiah yang dia terima.

Ketiga, Hinata melihat sketsa Neji di atas kertas putih yang terlihat begitu nyata. 'Aku', satu kata itu menemani buket bunga freesia yang berwarna cerah.

Di mata Hinata, bunga cantik itu seperti membawa air mata. Tidak ada rasa yang mengantarnya pada getaran indah saat seseorang menerima hadiah.

Malam hari setelah makan malam, Hinata menemui Neji di kamarnya.

Neji menyambut Hinata dengan pelukan hangat yang mungkin akan biasa saja jika tidak bertahan terlalu lama dan melimpahkan beban tubuhnya pada Hinata yang jauh lebih ringan. Gestur Neji membuat Hinata harus mundur karena berat yang seolah menekannya ke lantai.

"Nii-san..." bisikan lemahnya membelai telinga Neji yang kemudian melingkarkan lengan kuatnya lebih erat di tubuh Hinata. "S-sesak."

Neji tidak membuat suara apapun selain, "Gomen," lalu mundur dan membebaskan paru-paru Hinata untuk kembali bekerja.

Hinata berusaha menghilangkan ekspresi gugup yang berkuasa di wajahnya, warna merah tipis yang mengundang senyum cerah Neji.

Merapihkan blus biru muda berlengan panjang, Hinata menghindari tatapan mata Neji yang seolah menjadi api kuat yang selalu siap membakar sang kertas lemah—Hinata.

"A-a-ano..." Tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya, Hinata mengalami kesulitan mencari kalimat yang menjadi alasan kedatangannya.

Neji mendekat lagi, mencoba menyentuh dengan tangannya. Sentuhan yang menyusuri sisi tubuh Hinata, mengambang seperti bayangan di atas warna biru blus yang hampir pucat.

Hyuuga yang lebih muda mundur, membuat Neji mengangkat wajahnya. Mata berwarna gading menatapnya tajam kini, kecewa dan marah menjadi dua hal yang dibiarkan Neji menjadi yang paling utama.

Hinata menelan ketakutannya dan bicara, "A-aku... tidak perlu h-hadiah yang b-berlebihan..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"K-kau memberiku hadiah t-tiga kali."

"Kau tidak suka?" Suara lemahnya menunjukkan tantangan yang bagi Hinata tidak terdengar ramah.

"Ulang t-tahun..."

"Itu bukan untuk ulang tahun."

Seperti seekor kucing kotor yang kalah, Hinata hanya mampu membuka mulut untuk melemparkan kata pendek yang semakin menunjukkan kelemahannya, "O-oh..." Dan setelah itu, dia kehilangan lagi keberanian yang sempat mampir untuknya. "Kalau begitu, a-aku permisi d-dulu, Nii-san."

Neji berdiri di tempatnya, memandang pergerakan dari setiap langkah Hinata yang menjauh.

"Kau dapat undangannya?"

Hinata berbalik, "Undangan?"

"Dari Yamanaka. Lee menyampaikannya padaku."

Berusaha memahami kalimat sepupunya, Hinata membuka memori yang tersimpan di otaknya, "Aah..." lalu mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"T-tapi... Naruto-kun..."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Tak ingin menerima penolakan Hinata, Neji mengalihkan wajahnya. Tidak melakukan apapun selain berdiri di pusat kamar yang hampir kosong dan menunggu hingga suara pintu yang ditutup, terdengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, kotak mungil ke-empat yang masih di genggamannya kosong tanpa penghuni. Masih mencari alasan dibalik kehampaan kotak berlapis beludru, pintu kamarnya dibuka. Neji masuk dengan kotak yang lebih besar, ungu pucat menjadi warna dominan selain pita putih besar yang menempati sudut atas.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya.

Hinata masih nyaman dengan sweater wol yang memberinya hangat di penghujung tahun.

"Kurasa belum." Neji menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Maaf, Nii-san, aku a-akan tinggal di r-rumah."

Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, Neji membiarkan otaknya bekerja. "Kenapa?" Tatapan yang bagai api itu datang lagi.

"A-Ayah ingin aku di rumah."

"Jangan bohong."

Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Kau ingin keluar dengan Naruto, itu alasan yang kau sembunyikan, benar?"

Kini Hinata menemukan alasan lain kenapa Neji disebut jenius.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mengecewakan orang lain seperti kau mengecewakan keluarga ini."

Kalimat pedas Neji terasa menyayat hati Hinata. Entah kapan dia pernah mendengar kalimat sama, datang dari mulut ayahnya. Dulu, saat segala hal rusak dan tidak indah seperti sekarang.

Tapi, indah juga bukan kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan keadaan yang kini ada.

-:-

Hinata berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, membuka kotak yang ternyata berisi gaun berwarna putih.

Panjang roknya yang melambai hanya melewati lutut sedikit. Tali di bahu berhias pita putih yang juga membawa warna silver, sebuah pita lain menggaris bawahi bagian bawah dada dan melingkari bagian tengah tubuh, berujung di punggung dengan ikatan pita yang serupa dengan pita diatas kotak kadonya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, semua orang larut dalam kegembiraan dan suara musik keras. Sebuah ruangan ballroom menyajikan balon aneka warna dan semua yang menjadi ciri sebuah pesta.

Banyak tawa sementara Hinata hanya menemui sunyi.

"Di mana semua orang?"

Turun dari mobil setelah Neji membukakan pintu untuknya, Hinata menemui sebuah tanah lapang dengan keindahan salju yang terlihat berkilau. Pondok dengan cerobong yang mengeluarkan asap menjadi tujuan yang dihampiri dua Hyuuga.

"N-Nii-san...?"

"Mereka mungkin agak terlambat."

Neji membuka pintu utama, sebuah ruangan dengan sedikit furniture dan karpet mungil di hadapan perapian menyambut mata heran Hinata.

Tanpa ragu, Neji masuk, membuka syal dan mantelnya sebelum meletakkan kunci di sebuah meja yang bertetangga dengan pintu.

"Kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Hinata tak bergerak. Telapak tangannya menyatu seperti saling berpelukan di depan dadanya.

"Coklat hangat?" Neji masih menawarkan niat baiknya.

Suara langkahnya terdengar keras di kesunyian yang menyelimuti ruangan dengan sebuah kursi goyang. Beberapa buku terlihat di satu sudut dengan lemari kayu.

Suhu dingin yang akhirnya mendorong Hinata masuk.

Setelah menutup pintu, Hinata melakukan hal sama dengan sepupunya, gaun hanya tertutup sebuah cardigan yang menyisakan sedikit hangat.

Duduk di sofa dekat perapian, warna putih gaunnya menyerap warna api yang membakar kayu.

Aroma coklat manis dalam mug datang bersama Neji yang kemudian duduk disampingnya.

Sweater putih wol Neji terasa lembut bahkan tanpa menyentuh bahan tebal itu.

Hinata menikmati coklatnya perlahan. "Ini dimana, Nii-san?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Ini rumah yang dulu dibeli ayahku."

Bola mata mutiara yang memilih sudut kiri matanya mencoba mencari gambaran masa lalu.

"Dulu saat kau ulang tahun, Ayah suka membawa kita kesini. Membuat manusia salju, lalu bermain bola salju. Musim panas, kita akan ke sungai di bagian timur gunung."

Buram yang kemudian dilihat Hinata tidak datang dari masa lalunya.

Mencoba menyingkirkan warna yang semakin terhapus, Hinata mengedipkan matanya.

Pening seolah mendorongnya pada dunia baru yang asing dimana tidak ada rasa sakit.

Neji mengambil mug dari genggaman Hinata yang melemah.

Detik berikutnya, Hinata jatuh ke pangkuan saudara sepupunya.

Dan dia tersenyum.

"Selamat tidur," bisiknya, membelai rambut panjang yang malam itu dihiasi jepit rambut bunga lily. "Kau tetap cantik bahkan setelah mati."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi dimana waktu memulai dengan sebuah langkah baru, telepon di ruang tengah rumah Hyuuga mengantarkan berita dari Sarutobi Asuma.

"Hyuuga-san, kami menemukan dua orang di pondok milik Hyuuga Hizashi. Ciri-cirinya menunjukkan mereka adalah Hyuuga."

"Menemukan...?"

"Mayat."

-:-

Hyuuga Hiashi masuk setelah Sarutobi Asuma membuang rokoknya ke salju; pria itu kemudian berjalan ke sebuah ruangan.

Kamar tidur diisi sebuah ranjang besar yang berpilar dan beratap, tirai merah begitu agung, mengingatkannya pada peti mati para anggota kerajaan.

Dua orang terlihat seperti tertidur di atasnya.

Yang mengenakan gaun berbaring dengan kepala di lengan kanan pemuda yang melingkarkan dua tangannya dalam sebuah pelukan. Wajah pucat pasi berkombinasi dengan nada sepi denyut jantung yang menyerah, tubuh kaku sulit terpisah. Beberapa orang yakin pemuda berambut panjang itu mengunci lengannya di tubuh sang gadis.

"Kami akan melakukan otopsi untuk mengetahui penyebab kematian mereka."

"Tidak perlu."

Hyuuga Hiashi tidak memerlukan tanaga ahli untuk mengerti bagaimana mereka mati.

Tepat sepuluh jam sebelumnya, Hyuuga Neji memberitahukannya.

"Hinata akan mati bersamaku jika Paman tidak memberiku izin."

"Dia sepupumu, Neji."

"Dia adalah takdirku."

"Kau juga tahu Hinata menganggapmu sebagai kakak."

Selama nyawa masih melekat di tubuh mereka yang ditakdirkan lahir sebagai saudara, Neji tahu Hinata akan tetap menjadi seorang Hyuuga seperti dirinya. Jika nyawanya memilih tubuh lain, Hinata akan melihat Neji sebagai seorang manusia yang bisa dicintai.

Satu-satunya cara untuk melepas nyawa adalah sebuah kematian.

"Ada banyak waktu untuk mengubah itu," Neji berbisik. "Ada banyak waktu," ulangnya.

Hyuuga Hiashi menganggap Neji sebagai manusia yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuan akhirnya.

Dunia melihat Neji sebagai seorang pembunuh, dan pecinta yang putus asa.

******************************oOo******************************

終わり

Owari

******************************oOo******************************

**NejiHina is my favorite pairing. Tapi, kayaknya fandom Naruto Indonesia belum bisa terbuka dengan pairing dua Hyuuga cantik ini ya…?**

**-sigh-**

**Derita author yang addicted ma CRACK pairing.**

**Yosh, REVIEW!**

**^^v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Pairing : Sasuke-Hinata**

**Warning : AU, OOC.**

**Summary : Sedikit cuplikan kehidupan seorang superhero dan keluarganya.**

**^^v**

********************oOo********************

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

A Bit Extraordinary

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke dikenal orang sebagai ilmuwan hebat yang paham ilmu pasti dengan sangat baik. Pengagum molekul atom dan neutron ini adalah seorang pria yang kemudian mendedikasikan hidupnya demi kemajuan sistem pertahanan negara.

Dia memang bukan Superman yang lahir di Krypton dan besar di Kansas seperti Clark Kent, Uchiha Sasuke hanya seorang Uchiha yang mengerti bagaimana caranya memanfaatkan apa yang Tuhan berikan padanya dan menerapkan sains untuk lebih menggunakan potensinya yang tersembunyi. Uchiha Sasuke juga seorang pria yang digandrungi perempuan, mengingatkan kita pada Bruce Wayne, sang Manusia Kelelawar.

Lebih jauh, Uchiha Sasuke adalah kegelapan malam yang berusaha untuk mengurangi angka kejahatan. Dia adalah pahlawan bagi masayarakat kota, seorang ilmuwan bagi rekan kerjanya, dan seorang pria biasa bagi Hinata.

Dia tidak bisa terbang tinggi, Sasuke tidak punya sayap yang mengakomodir keinginannya lepas dari gravitasi. Dia bukan manusia hebat yang terlahir dengan kelainan gen. Dia adalah Sasuke yang tumbuh di keluarga hancur dan menemukan cinta pada diri seorang Hyuuga yang tidak diinginkan keluarganya. Sesederhana itu, hasil dari gabungan antara Sasuke dan Hinata adalah tak terpisahkan; itulah rumusnya. Kelemahan terbesar Sasuke adalah kehilangannya. Kekuatan terbesar Sasuke adalah bersama dengannya.

Dan karena alasan itulah Sasuke kini menghadapi dewan pertahanan negara dan menyerahkan tugasnya pada orang hebat lain. Sasuke menjalani kehidupannya yang normal dan menolak untuk terlibat lebih jauh pada proyek pemerintah yang rumit dan memakan waktu lama.

Uchiha itu ingin tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri, tapi juga menjalani kewajibannya yang utama dan tak lagi egois. Karena saat dia berbaring di samping wanita yang dia nikahi, dia begitu rentan dan tak berdaya.

Anehnya, Sasuke suka ketidakberdayaan ini. Rasa lemah yang dia miliki karena akhirnya, dia punya alasan agar dunia mengakui, Sasuke hanyalah seorang manusia. Bagi seorang superhero, kadang hal yang paling dirindukan adalah menjadi seorang manusia normal.

Sasuke semakin menyadari hal ini saat dia mendekat pada tubuh telanjang istrinya. Membelai punggung mulus yang menonjolkan tulang punggung dan tulang rusuk. Selembar selimut tipis melapisi tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Hinata berbaring miring, rambutnya yang panjang seperti karpet gelap berhiaskan perak. Sisi tubuhnya yang berlekuk bagai lembah. Dan irama nafas kehidupannya yang menjadi iringan indah seorang Hinata yang selalu malu.

Sebuah kecupan ringan diberikan Sasuke pada bahu istrinya yang hangat. Wanita itu membuka matanya pelan, menutupnya lagi, mengundang senyum dari suaminya. Hinata menghela nafas saat dia ingat pagi telah hadir lagi. Bukan berarti dia benci pagi, tapi dunia seakan selalu bergerak begitu mudah dan waktu berjalan begitu cepat.

"Selamat pagi," Sasuke menyapa, merambatkan tangan di pinggul Hinata untuk menariknya lebih dekat. Hinata membalikkan badan masih memejamkan mata. Perlahan Sasuke menyusupkan wajahnya di sisi bahu Hinata, melekatkan wajahnya pada kulit putih lengan istrinya. "Apa kau mual?"

"Aku selalu mual setiap kali mendengar suaramu," jawab Hinata, memancing suara tawa dari pria Uchiha di sampingnya.

"Istriku sendiri mual karena suaraku."

"Jangan terlalu sering bicara," Hinata mengeluh, lalu mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Membuka matanya kini, Hinata menarik lembaran selimut yang sejak tadi menemaninya. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan, dia mendorong tubuhnya dan perlahan bangun. Wanita itu lalu duduk, menjaga mata tetap terbuka sebelum menurunkan satu kaki dari ranjang.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Sasuke bertanya, merindukan kehangatan yang lepas setelah Hinata bangkit dari posisinya.

"Membuatkanmu sarapan." Kedua kaki menginjak lantai dingin, Hinata merapatkan selimutnya dan berjalan menjauh dari pria yang hanya bisa menatapnya. Hinata masuk ke kamar mandi, menyalakan lampu lalu menutup pintu. Terdengar suara air dari kran yang kemudian disusul kesunyian.

"Hinata?" Sasuke memanggil. Tak ada jawaban. "Hinata?" suaranya meninggi. Sasuke lalu bangun dari ranjang dan menyusul istrinya. Pintu dia dorong dengan cepat, tenaganya kuat meski baru bangun tidur. Hinata duduk di lantai, memperhatikan telapak tangannya. "Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Tanganku gemetar. Rasanya geli." Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau tahu ini akan jadi kesalahanmu jika sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada bayi di kandunganku."

Sasuke berjalan masuk, menempati tempat kosong di sisi Hinata. "Aku pria normal sekarang."

"Tapi kau bukan dulu."

"Benar, itu sudah lama berakhir."

"M-maksudku, _dulu_," kata Hinata, wajahnya memerah. Sasuke langsung paham maksudnya. Segera menyadari kemungkinan yang paling fatal dan di luar harapannya. "Menurutmu...?"

"Tidak. Pasti tidak," Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Hinata, sekaligus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jika ternyata iya?" Hinata hampir menangis saat dia menanyakan hal ini.

"Kita akan sembuhkan dia," Sasuke menutup perbincangan.

Hinata menangkap lengan Sasuke, matanya mengisyaratkan keberatannya dan begitu banyak rasa perih. "Maksudmu dia akan jadi bahan percobaan? Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

"Dia mungkin akan dianggap anak aneh, Hinata."

"Tidak!" Hinata berteriak. "Dia akan jadi anakku, yang kubanggakan, yang kusayangi," suaranya mulai gemetar "yang kuhargai," suara Hinata melemah.

Mengulurkan lengannya, Sasuke memeluk Hinata. Dia tahu Hinata akan menangis, dia juga tahu Hinata adalah wanita yang sangat mengerti bagaimana caranya untuk tegar. "Dia akan jadi anak yang hebat, Hinata."

Mendengar kalimat Sasuke, Hinata bisa sedikit merasa tenang. Setidaknya, Sasuke selalu bisa mendukung dan ada di sisinya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga tahun setelah putra pertama mereka, Akio, lahir, Hinata menghadirkan seorang Eiji di kehidupan Uchiha. Keharmonisan hidup mereka menjadi lapisan luar yang dilihat orang lain. Akio adalah seorang pelari cepat dan menjadi unggulan di atletik. Tubuhnya kuat dan fleksibel. Uchiha Akio adalah jagoan di olahraga.

Eiji seperti ayahnya, seorang siswa cerdas dan memiliki sifat sang ibu yang sangat membumi. Keduanya belajar hidup sebagai Uchiha, juga sebagai siswa, juga pelindung negara. Selain keduanya, Hinata tahu mana yang paling mewarisi gen yang dia punya. Anak ketiga keluarga Uchiha, Sho, adalah jawabannya.

Secara penampilan fisik, Sho seperti kedua kakaknya, bertubuh tinggi, berkulit pucat, berambut gelap dan sepasang mata indah yang tak terlalu pekat. Satu hal yang membedakan Sho adalah kemampuannya melawan gravitasi. Seperti sang ibu, Sho adalah manusia tanpa sayap yang tahu caranya terbang. Hinata segera tahu, Sho adalah yang paling mirip dengannya karena dia juga selalu melayang saat tertidur, dan jatuh saat bangun. Hinata memberikan pelajaran khusus pada putra bungsunya tentang bagaimana cara mengendalikan kemampuannya terbang.

Seperti kebanyakan keluarga lain, mereka hidup dengan banyak tawa, rasa iri, marah bahkan perkelahian di antara tiga putra Uchiha. Seperti kebanyakan ibu, Hinata akan bingung memilih pihak mana yang paling benar. Seperti kebanyakan ayah, Sasuke akan menghukum putranya dan merasa paling hebat.

Tapi mereka juga berbeda. Sejak awal Sasuke tahu hidupnya tidak akan pernah biasa semenjak mengenal Hyuuga yang tersesat di atap labnya saat mereka remaja. Hyuuga yang diusir keluarganya karena memiliki kemampuan aneh yang bisa merusak nama Hyuuga. Perempuan sama yang menyihirnya dengan senyum dan air mata. Hinata sama yang menjadikannya seorang pria, suami dan ayah yang bangga.

Inilah Uchiha, nama yang akan selalu diingat dunia.

******************************oOo******************************

終わり

Owari

******************************oOo******************************

**Hehe~ gotcha! Hinata is the real mutant *digetok Hiashi* **

**Oke, saya sengaja bikin SasuHina yang baru karena "Little Miss Foxy" kurang mendapat respon yang baik dari pembaca TT__TT**

**AKIO **昭 雄**berarti "pahlawan yang gemilang"**

**EIJI **栄治**berarti "kesejahteraan, kedamaian"**

**SHO **翔 **berarti "terbang, instrument angin"**

**review please...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Minna-san, akhirnya sebuah fic ItaHina *tegang* Saya punya 'soft spot' tersendiri terhadap Itachi-san. Dia adalah Uchiha favorit saya selain Madara. Segitu sukanya, sampai saya takut untuk buat fic dengan Itachi di dalamnya. Terlebih dengan kombinasi Hinata-hime. Kyaa!! *teriak gaje* mereka sungguh-sungguh memikat hati *lebay***

**Disclaimer : Masih Om Kishi yang sama**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : ItaHina requested by Evangeline, and some others that I forgot the names (gomennasai) **

**Theme : Time travelling**

**Summary : Bila sang penjelajah waktu menemukan cinta sejati di perjalanannya yang tak mengenal arah.**

**Warning : AU, OOC.**

**^^v**

********************oOo********************

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

Memoir

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada waktu dalam hidupmu dimana kau menyadari bahwa cinta itu nyata. Kau tak perlu membuka mata untuk melihatnya. Kau tak membutuhkan jemarimu untuk menyentuhnya. Kau tak perlu bernafas dan memeluk nyawa untuk memilikinya.

Cinta itu abstrak dan tak mudah dilihat begitu saja. Cinta itu suci hingga tak tersentuh udara dunia yang biasa. Cinta itu bisa setia bahkan hingga setelah nyawa tak lagi melekat di raga.

Cinta juga mirip dengan kehidupan. Kau tidak pernah meminta, kau hanya tahu tiba-tiba kau memilikinya. Seringkali takut kehilangan cinta yang sudah kau genggam seperti saat kau takut mati.

Uchiha Itachi tahu itu, karena dia mengalaminya.

-:-

Uchiha Itachi menjadi seorang penjelajah waktu bukan karena keinginannya. Tak ada yang bisa benar-benar memberi alasan mengapa ada seorang penjelajah waktu yang tidak memiliki mesin waktu atau kunci gerbang waktu.

Mungkin "kemampuan" Itachi menjelajahi waktu adalah sejenis penyakit genetika, mungkin karena virus di darahnya yang bermutasi atau bisa saja kelainan dalam susunan rantai DNA-nya yang membuatnya berbeda. Mungkin ini jenis epilepsi yang berhubungan dengan penyakit di otak. Alasan yang paling mudah, permainan waktu.

Di generasi Uchiha sebelumnya juga ada seorang penjelajah waktu, Madara. Tapi tak ada orang yang pernah membicarakannya seakan dia adalah topik pembicaraan terlarang yang bisa memenjarakan siapapun yang mengangkat nama Madara dalam suatu perbincangan.

Madara menghilang dan tetap menjadi Uchiha yang misterius.

Tak lama, Itachi mengerti alasannya.

Perjalanan pertama Itachi adalah saat usianya empat tahun. Menjadi bocah yang seharusnya bangun dari ranjang di pagi hari untuk menyambut matahari, Itachi justru terlempar ke satu tempat dingin, gelap dan asing baginya.

Dia tidak pernah merasa perjalanan waktu itu menguntungkan, khususnya karena dia tidak bisa memilih kemana dia akan pergi atau mempersiapkan sesuatu sebelum berpergian. Itachi selalu menerima kejutan dan dipaksa mengetahui waktu dan tanggal dengan melihat keadaan sekitar atau berpura-pura lupa dan bertanya pada orang yang dia lihat.

Perjalanan waktu juga membuatnya lelah. Jika dia sedang makan, dia akan segera memuntahkan makanan di ujung waktu lain. Jika dia sedang berjalan, mungkin dia terjatuh berguling-guling menuruni bukit di ujung waktu yang lain.

Perjalanan waktu juga menyedot banyak tenaga seperti sebuah vacuum cleaner dengan kekuatan sedot maha dahsyat. Juga, membuat mual, seperti jet lag yang dikalikan seratus kali lipat.

Seperti saat berangkat, Itachi juga tidak bisa menebak kapan dia akan pulang. Ini bisa membuat orang yang tidak tahu keadaannya, terkejut atau bahkan berpikiran bahwa dia gila.

Perjalanan waktu memang bukan suatu hal yang bisa dia banggakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Itachi 32 tahun. Hinata 16 tahun-**

Jika penjelajahannya diawali saat usianya empat tahun, Itachi pertama kali mengenal perasaan cinta saat usianya tiga puluh dua tahun. Sebagai pria dewasa yang seharusnya sudah menetap di satu hati dan tidak memikirkan tentang romansa, Itachi justru mengenal cinta saat itu.

Datang dari masa depan, dia terjebak di tengah musim dingin hanya dengan lapisan tipis jubah mandi sebagai perlindungannya. Tubuhnya yang kurus, menggigil di lorong sempit di antara dua toko, terhindar dari tatapan mata orang lain. Padahal musim semi yang hangat adalah cuaca nyaman yang dia terima saat bangun tidur. Lalu tiba-tiba dia terhempas ke suatu masa hanya dengan lapisan biru jubah mandinya.

Dia duduk dengan memeluk lutut yang ditekuk. Celana katun terasa basah dan membeku di kulit kakinya. Natal mungkin akan segera datang. Banyak aksesoris yang berjiwa Natal dimana-mana. Merah seperti warna kostum Sinterklas, hijau daun warna para kurcaci dan tentunya warna keemasan yang menjadi pencerah diantara warna putih salju.

Hanya ada ingatan tentang hidupnya yang tak berarti. Malam-malam yang dia lewati dengan mengkonsumsi alkohol, tidur dengan perempuan yang tak pernah dia pedulikan, membuat lebih banyak dosa dengan menyakiti hati para perempuan yang menginginkan hatinya. Dari semua itu, Itachi hanya berharap dia bisa segera mati dan berhenti jadi seorang penjelajah waktu.

Tak ada sedikit pun kehangatan keluarga yang pernah dirasakan Itachi. Ibunya takut untuk menyentuhnya seolah dia adalah penyebar penyakit yang lebih mengerikan dari penderita lepra. Ayahnya sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, menutupi fakta bahwa Madara memiliki penerus di garis keturunannya. Dan Sasuke, Itachi tidak pernah benar-benar punya kesempatan untuk mengenal adiknya.

Dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah dan menjalani hidup solo, bebas dan tak beraturan. Hanya ada kematian yang terus tertanam di kepalanya. Itu adalah akhir. Dan Itachi memiliki kesabaran yang cukup kokoh hingga dia tidak memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri. Jadi dia bersahabat dengan Mariyuana, Kokain, Ecstasy atau ganja yang sering dia hisap. Setidaknya, saat otaknya sibuk berfantasi, dia tidak akan menjelajahi waktu.

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja?" seseorang bertanya.

Itachi mendongak, menemui sepasang mata yang bagai cermin air, kabut dan sentuhan warna asap tipis. Jika fenomena alam seperti itu dirasa tidak mungkin, maka saat itu Itachi dipaksa untuk mulai percaya pada keajaiban. Bukan warna hitam seperti matanya, atau biru seperti langit cerah, tidak hijau emerald atau coklat madu keemasan. Sepasang mata itu adalah satu hal baru yang tak pernah hadir di sepanjang kehidupannya selama tiga puluh dua tahun.

Gadis muda itu mungkin masih di awal usia remaja. Mungkin enam belas tahun atau lebih muda. Tubuhnya kecil dan tidak terlalu tinggi. Hanya karena pakaiannya yang tebal dan berlapis-lapis, dia terlihat lebih berisi.

Wajahnya yang berbentuk hati dibingkai rambut panjang seperti warna langit malam yang berhias cahaya perak rembulan. Kulitnya putih, sedikit sapuan warna buah peach ranum mempermanis tampilannya yang sederhana dengan bedak tipis dan lip balm beraroma cherry. Dari bibir mungil itu, kata-kata lain mengantarkan suara lembut yang terdengar lemah dan tak berdaya. Tapi kebaikan hatinya juga terpancar dari senyum indahnya yang hanya sebentar.

Itachi yakin, cuaca dingin menggetarkan bibirnya yang beku. Bahkan getaran itu menjalar ke hati yang seolah bangun dari tidurnya yang abadi.

"Tuan, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi. Si gadis lalu membungkuk, membuka syal-nya yang berwarna biru gelap. "Bagaimana Anda bisa keluar hanya dengan menggunakan jubah mandi?" Lembaran syal kemudian dia serahkan pada Itachi.

Itachi gugup. Mungkin dia akan menertawakan dirinya sendiri jika saja dia melihat dirinya yang hanya terpaku. Itachi tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki pengalaman tentang cinta. Dia memang terbiasa meniduri perempuan yang berbeda-beda. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang melibatkan perasaan hati. Jika jiwa, hati dan tubuhnya kini berteriak hal yang sama, ini-lah kali pertama baginya.

"Hinata, sedang apa kau di situ?" seorang remaja laki-laki berteriak. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, "Sebentar, Nii-chan," kemudian kembali melihat Itachi yang dia kira seorang tunawisma.

Serta-merta Uchiha itu maju, merindukan kehangatan lebih banyak lalu memeluk gadis yang ketakutan. Dalam beberapa detik, dia menghilang. Suara lembutnya yang terkejut, terngiang di kepala, "Ya Tuhan!" Lalu Itachi kembali berada di kamarnya, dengan kehangatan musim semi dan dua tangan yang memeluk kehampaan.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama gadis itu. Cinta... memang substansi yang konyol. Benda ciptaan para pujangga seperti Shakespeare di periode kemiskinan dan politik kerajaan yang mengekang. Sebuah impian yang kosong.

Tapi Itachi harus mengakui, cinta memiliki efek ketagihan yang lebih hebat dari jenis drugs, seks atau alkohol mana pun yang pernah dia coba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Itachi 37 tahun. Hinata 17 tahun-**

Hinata membuka loker dan menemukan sebuah payung hitam yang tidak dia kenali. Tangannya terulur dan menyentuh benda yang memang ia butuhkan. Hujan di musim panas yang membuang udara lembab tiba-tiba hadir meski cuaca cerah saat dia berangkat sekolah pagi itu.

"Kau bilang kau tidak bawa payung."

Hinata menoleh, "Ini aneh. Payung ini bukan punyaku," katanya pada Ino, teman sekelasnya.

"Mungkin kau punya pengagum rahasia." Ino menggunakan jari telunjuk menyusuri poni panjang yang menutupi mata biru indahnya. "Pakai saja, lagipula kau memang membutuhkannya."

"T-tapi..."

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, kau tahu sendiri kegiatan klub volley di saat seperti ini. Kami harus membimbing para kohai untuk latihan lebih intens." Ino menepuk bahu temannya. "Kau tidak usah menungguku. Pulang dan belajar untuk persiapan ujianmu."

Hinata memperhatikan benda sama di genggamannya. Terlihat baru. Masih ada merek yang tergantung di pegangan payung. Stiker harga telah robek.

"Jarak dari sini ke stasiun lumayan jauh. Kau butuh payung," Ino mendorong Hinata agar tidak lagi ragu. Usahanya berhasil saat dia melihat Hinata menghela nafas, tanda bahwa dia menyerah. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Hinata melebarkan warna sehitam sayap gagak, memayunginya yang berjalan menuju stasiun sendirian.

Itu adalah yang pertama. Berikutnya, Hinata kadang menemukan roti lapis di atas meja perpustakaan saat dia memang membutuhkan pengganjal perut kala belajar untuk ujian. Lain kali dia pernah menemukan sepasang sepatu baru di depan pintu rumahnya, masih terlindung box dan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Lalu pernah, Hinata mendapatkan tempat duduk di bus dari orang yang tidak dia kenali.

Sampai akhirnya dia menawarkan secangkir teh hangat dalam cangkir plastik dari mesin otomatis yang juga datang dengan namanya, Uchiha Itachi. Dia hanya bilang, "Kau pernah menolongku dulu. Aku hanya sekedar membalas kebaikanmu."

Tapi Hyuuga itu tidak mengerti bagaimana Itachi bisa tahu apa yang sedang dibutuhkan Hinata.

Pria dewasa yang terlihat lelah dan semakin tua itu, hanya bilang. "Aku mengenalmu di masa depan. Dan kau sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku apa yang kau butuhkan."

Hinata mengakui kemungkinan seperti itu memang ada. Dia pernah melihat pria sama menghilang di hadapannya. Tapi penjelajahan waktu bukanlah masalah yang sesederhana perjalanan dengan sepeda. Hal seperti ini hanya ada di kisah fiksi atau film box office. "Begitu ya?" Hinata terlalu baik untuk berpikir bahwa orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya—mungkin—memiliki masalah kejiwaan. Dia hanya tersenyum dan bertanya, "Apa aku cantik di masa depan?"

"Sangat," kata si pria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Itachi 32 tahun. Hinata 18 tahun-**

Itachi terus melompati waktu, tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia terus menerus kembali ke masa lalu. Dia tahu pasti dia kembali ke masa lalu setiap kali dia menemui Hinata muda; Hinata anak-anak yang jarang dia dekati, atau Hinata remaja yang mengenalnya.

Setiap kali, dia selalu kembali pada masa dimana Hinata ada. Mungkin keinginan terbesar-lah yang bisa mengendalikan perjalanan waktunya.

Keduanya akrab dalam satu hubungan yang mungkin bisa disebut sebagai pertemanan. Satu perasaan sama yang menghubungkan mereka. Hinata sendiri tidak keberatan menerima dan menghargai kehadiran Itachi di kehidupannya. Sedikit demi sedikit, dia mulai terbuka pada pria yang jauh lebih dewasa darinya. Di sebuah perbincangan santai mereka, Itachi bertanya tanggal ulang tahun Hinata. Lalu dia sadar, usia mereka yang sebenarnya hanya terpaut lima tahun. Setidaknya tidak terlalu jauh jika dibandingkan dengan usia Itachi yang sedang menjelajahi waktu.

Masa lalu berarti waktu yang telah lewat. Itachi sadar, Hinata juga ada di masa sekarang. Dan dengan pikiran itu, di satu perjalanan waktunya yang selalu membawa Itachi pada Hinata, dia bertanya. "Kau akan ada dimana saat usiamu dua puluh tujuh tahun?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin menikah dengan orang yang kusukai dan menjalani hidup sebagai seorang istri dan mungkin seorang ibu."

Itachi tidak suka dengan jawaban itu. "Aku datang dari masa depan. Jika aku bisa menemukanmu, aku yang akan menikah denganmu, menjadi suamimu, menjadi ayah dari anak-anak..." Itachi menahan kalimatnya sendiri. "Aku butuh jawabanmu, Hinata."

"Aku kagum pada imajinasimu, Itachi. Bagaimana jika kau menulis sebuah buku dengan cerita yang ada di imajinasimu ini? Mungkin nanti aku tahu kemana mencari seorang penulis hebat bernama Itachi."

"Di masa depan, aku bukan penulis. Aku ahli negosiasi di kepolisian yang hanya perlu duduk di dekat telepon saat bekerja. Aku menjadi bagian investigasi karena aku menjelajahi waktu dan kadang aku datang ke masa lalu. Bukan untuk menghentikan kejahatan tapi menjadi saksi. Aku juga seorang pialang saham terbesar. Uang ada di mana-mana. Dan karena itu juga wanita menyukaiku. Aku manusia bebas tanpa kekang. Sampai aku bertemu denganmu."

Hinata terdiam, dia merasa Itachi sedikit mengerikan saat dia berbicara jujur. Manusia seperti apa Itachi di masa lalu? Atau di masanya? Royal pada wanita? Menyukai semua hal-hal negatif yang tidak pernah Hinata kenal?

"Aku harus tahu kau ada dimana, Hinata. Dimana kau saat usiamu dua puluh tujuh tahun? Atau lebih awal dari itu? Mungkin aku bisa memberitahu diriku sendiri di masa lalu..." Itachi lalu tersadar dengan idenya sendiri. "Aku akan mencari Itachi di masa ini, memberitahunya untuk menemuimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Hinata 19 tahun - Hinata 24 tahun. Itachi 32 tahun-**

Setelah itu Itachi semakin terasing. Dia tidak lagi datang. Dia menemui dirinya sendiri dan sadar, Itachi berusia dua puluh tiga tahun adalah seorang pria liar yang bodoh dan hanya tahu bersenang-senang. Dia membenci Itachi muda dan sadar bahwa Itachi yang ini tidak pantas mendapatkan Hinata.

Itachi kembali ke masanya dan semakin rajin mencari keberadaan Hinata. Sementara Hyuuga itu menjalani kehidupannya dan berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan impiannya di museum. Kesibukan membuat Hinata merasakan kehilangan yang semakin tajam menyayat hatinya. Dia rindu pengisi kekosongan bernama Itachi, pria yang selalu membicarakan tentang masa depan yang seolah begitu mudah diraih.

Bulan Desember saat usianya dua puluh empat tahun, Hinata menemui Itachi tiga puluh dua tahun sekali lagi. Uchiha itu kemudian tersadar, di usianya yang ini-lah dia paling sering menemui Hinata.

Itachi mengenakan kemeja polos tak berdasi. Celana panjang gelapnya, bersih dan terlihat rapih. Wajahnya sedikit terlihat berbeda dengan janggut tipis di dagu. "Aku belum sempat bercukur pagi ini," katanya. Hinata merespon kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyum kecil dengan rasa rindu kuat. "Ada kasus besar yang membuatku harus terus siaga di kepolisian. Sedetik setelah aku membuka pintu rumah, aku di sini. Melihatmu yang kini..." Itachi menatap perbedaan yang terlihat jelas. Hinata sekarang terlihat lebih dewasa. Masih cantik, masih Hinata. "Berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"Jadi kau belum menemukanku di masa depan?" Hinata bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku sudah berusaha mencarimu."

"Bagaimana dengan rencanamu?"

"Itachi dua puluh tiga tahun adalah pria yang perlu kau hindari," katanya.

Hinata tersenyum lagi. "Kurasa aku lebih menyukai Itachi yang kutemui di beberapa waktuku di masa lalu. Itachi yang datang dari masa depan."

"Iya. Dia memang lebih baik."

"Bagaimana sekarang? Itachi di masa ini? Berapa usiamu di masa ini?"

"Belum. Dia juga belum siap. Aku mulai berubah setelah bertemu denganmu. Itachi tiga puluh dua tahun."

"Apa aku harus m-menunggu lagi?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Itachi menghilang saat degup jantungnya berdentum keras. Begitu senang karena menyadari Hinata memiliki keinginan untuk bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Itachi 32 tahun. Hinata 27 tahun-**

Itachi kembali berada di gedung sama. Dia hampir yakin dia tidak berhasil menjelajahi waktu. Lalu seorang wanita muncul dan menyapanya. "Berapa usiamu sekarang?" Itu Hinata. Hinata yang kini berdiri dengan mengenakan kemeja biru dan rok kerja selutut. Rambut panjangnya dia sanggul. Kacamata berbingkai hitam, dikenakannya.

"Kau?" tanya Itachi.

"Dua puluh tujuh tahun."

Itachi kembali ke masanya. Dan dia menemukan Hinata di masa ini. Dua puluh tujuh tahun. Hinata yang berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun.

Di usianya yang ke tiga puluh dua, Itachi jatuh cinta terus menerus pada wanita sama yang terus berusia maju dalam sekejap mata. Dia melompati banyak waktu dimana Hinata harus menunggu.

"Kapan aku bisa melamarmu?"

Kemilau indah di mata Hinata adalah tanda penantiannya yang kini berakhir. "Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah bertanya," Hinata bilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Itachi 34 tahun. Hinata 29 tahun-**

Itachi tidak lagi mengalami perjalanan waktu setelah menikahi Hinata. Sang penjelajah waktu bahkan percaya dia telah mencetak rekor baru. Dua tahun, tak ada satu pun penjelajahan waktu. Ketentraman membuat otaknya lebih stabil dan dia tidak lagi mengenal obat-obatan demi mempertahankan keberadaannya di masa sekarang. Itachi hanya perlu berada di dekat Hinata, dan dia berubah menjadi manusia normal.

Namun pagi ini agak berbeda. Dia mendengar suara rintihan Hinata di kamar mandi. Terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, Itachi menemukan Hinata tergeletak di lantai. Tubuhnya meringkuk, lutut hampir menyentuh dagu. Darah mengalir dari selangkangan dan perlahan membentuk genangan merah di sekitar kakinya yang hanya dilindungi celana pendek.

"Hinata!" Itachi bergegas menghampiri istrinya yang terlihat pucat. "Kau kenapa?"

Respon Hinata hanya terus menerus mengucapkan kata maaf. Dan saat dia begitu ingin menolong istrinya, dia justru terdorong ke padang rumput luas yang dia kenali sebagai tempat berlibur keluarga Uchiha di musim panas. Sebuah bangunan megah bak istana kerajaan menjadi pusat dari dunia yang dimiliki Uchiha. Biasanya para pria akan berkuda dan berburu di dekat hutan.

Itachi berlari menjauh, semakin dalam ke area hutan, terus berlari dan ingin segera pulang. Segala macam pikiran berlomba dengan kecepatan larinya. Dia tidak peduli bahkan jika dia hanya mengenakan celana piyama dan bertelanjang dada. Itachi hanya ingin tujuannya tercapai. "Lompatlah! Bawa aku pulang!" dia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Sekonyong-konyong bebannya terasa bertambah berat. Kepalanya diserang pening yang luar biasa hebat. Tanah terasa lembek dan siap menelannya. "Bawa aku pulang!" dia berteriak lagi. Udara mencekat kerongkongan yang kering. Dia berlari lebih cepat, memejamkan matanya. Melompat setinggi-tingginya.

Tubuhnya terjerembab dengan kasar saat dia pulang. Perjalanan kali ini agak memeras tenaganya. Itachi membuka mata. Kamar mandi rumahnya tetap sama, dengan sedikit perbedaan. Hinata tidak ada. Darah telah bersih tanpa sisa. Ketakutan semakin menyerang semua syaraf kesadaran Itachi, "Jangan mati!"

Lalu pintu terbuka. Hinata masuk dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Kekhawatirannya terlihat jelas. "Itachi?" Suara lembutnya terdengar perih.

Pria Uchiha itu masih terbungkus dalam ketakutannya sendiri. Itachi masih ragu untuk membalikkan badan dan menemui istrinya. Dia takut jika ini adalah masa lalu. Satu masa dimana Hinata baik-baik saja. Karena keinginannya yang paling kuat adalah Hinata yang tidak tersiksa. Jika ini masa lalu, Itachi tidak akan bisa mampu kembali ke masa depan.

Tangan Hinata menyentuh punggung Itachi. Jemarinya terasa dingin saat menyentuh kulit suaminya yang seperti terbakar. Mungkin terlalu banyak energi Itachi keluarkan kali ini. Wanita muda itu lalu meremas kulit yang melapisi tulang belikat Itachi yang mencuat seolah siap membentangkan sayap dari punggungnya yang telanjang. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa ini masa lalu?" tanya Itachi, pelan dan terdengar parau.

"Kau pergi selama hampir enam jam."

Itachi menundukkan kepalanya. "Jadi ini masih hari yang sama?"

"Iya."

Hinata melangkah maju, mendekat pada suaminya. Itachi membiarkan tangan Hinata menenangkannya. Lalu rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan agak berantakan dibelai Hinata. "Aku hamil," dia bilang, seiring dengan nafasnya.

Itachi mendongak, menghirup udara pagi yang terasa dingin di hidungnya, seperti cairan alkohol yang baru diambil dari lemari es. Jika dia mengandung, kenapa dia berdarah? Di mana bayi mereka? Masih amankah di dalam rahimnya? Jika... "Aku belum pernah melihatmu di masa depan. Aku hanya menemuimu di masa lalu. Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"T-tidak ada," Hinata langsung menjawab pertanyaan suaminya.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?"

"Tidak akan pernah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Itachi 37 tahun. Hinata 32 tahun-**

"Aku minta maaf."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku menemuimu di masa lalu. Menyentuhmu yang masih remaja. Memaksamu mencintaiku yang asing."

"Aah... aku ingat. Kau memperkenalkan dirimu padaku. Apa karena itu kau bertanya tentang masa ujianku di sekolah?"

"Mungkin."

"Tapi kau tidak bertanya tentang payung hitam di lokerku."

"Aku tidak pernah memberimu payung," sahut Itachi. Meja makan dipenuhi menu sarapan sehat untuk Hinata. Itachi baru kembali dari perjalanan waktunya sekali lagi. Menemui Hinata di masa lalu saat usianya baru tujuh belas tahun.

"Tapi..." Hinata tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia merasa ada hal yang jauh lebih penting yang akan dibicarakan Itachi. Matanya terlihat suram, wajahnya begitu lelah.

"Kurasa kau perlu disteril," Itachi bilang.

Hinata duduk dengan menatap mangkuk berisi sereal dan susu coklat. Air menggenang di sudut matanya. "Masih belum menemuiku di masa depan?"

"Kau tidak ada di masa depan jika kau meneruskan rencana ini. Kau keguguran dan itu hampir merenggut nyawamu. Aku tidak menginginkan anak. Aku hanya ingin kau terus ada di dekatku, Hinata."

"Keabadian itu satu hal yang berlebihan, Itachi. Kita tidak kekal."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Itachi 42 tahun. Hinata 32 tahun. Itachi 37 tahun-**

Suhu dingin di malam bulan Desember adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi dengan selimut tebal yang menyelimuti sejak semalam, seharusnya banyak membantu untuk menghilangkan dingin yang menusuk dan sangat Hinata rasakan sekarang.

Sistem penghangat ruangan yang sudah diset sebelumnya, tidak banyak membantu tubuhnya yang perlahan mulai menggigil. Masih dengan mata terpejam, Hinata berusaha menggapai selimut yang tersingkap dan kini ada di ujung kaki, lalu dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menggelitik di leher, membangkitkan kesadaran. Telinga menangkap suaranya, suara nafas yang sangat Hinata kenal.

Ketika wanita Uchiha itu membuka mata, terpajang rambut hitam suaminya yang panjang. Bibirnya yang terasa dingin di leher hangat Hinata, bergerak dengan lembut dan memberikan kesenangan di tengah malam. Hinata mendesah pelan, merasakan tangan besar suaminya yang menyusup ke punggung, mengangkat tubuhnya dari nyaman kasur.

Dia merengkuh istrinya seolah putus asa. Begitu erat dan sunyi. Hinata hanya merasakan nyaman dan membalas pelukan Itachi. Tangannya membelai punggung Itachi. Lalu tubuh Itachi yang terasa begitu kurus berguncang hebat, sempat terpikir oleh Hinata bahwa suaminya akan segera pergi menjelajahi waktu. Tapi kemudian Hinata merasakan bahunya basah.

Itachi menangis.

"Kau akan jadi alasanku menjelajahi waktu sekarang. Aku semakin tua. Kau selalu muda."

Hinata menoleh ke arah kiri ranjangnya, menemukan Itachi lain yang tertidur. "Kau dari masa depan?" Itachi yang ada di pelukannya tidak menjawab. "Apa kita akan punya anak?" Itachi meremas gaun tidur istrinya, menyusup lebih dalam di lekuk leher Hinata. "Siapa namanya?" Dia meninggalkan kecupan hangat di kulit bahu istrinya. Pelukannya yang erat semakin membawa Hinata mendekat pada kehangatan Itachi. "Apa dia seorang penjelajah waktu sepertimu?"

"Iya," jawab Itachi.

"Jadi dia bisa menemuiku 'kan?"

"Iya."

Hinata merasakan telapak tangan Itachi yang perlahan melemah. "Kapan kau tahu tentang penyakitku?"

"Setelah dia lahir. Dokter menemuiku."

"Jadi, aku tidak bisa diselamatkan?"

"Tidak," Itachi menjawab jujur.

"Apa kita akan punya anak lagi?" Suara Hinata terdengar pasrah.

Itachi menggeleng sekali. "Hanya satu. Anak laki-laki. Lalu rahimmu diangkat. Tapi kanker ovarium itu telah mengakar."

"Dan aku akan mati?"

"Iya. Dan aku selalu merindukanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Itachi 42 tahun. Hinata 5 tahun-**

Bocah perempuan berambut pendek, duduk di atas permadani rumput. Wajahnya memerah dan sedikit lembab. Hidungnya yang basah semakin memperjelas alasan warna merah di wajahnya yang manis. Sepanjang malam, Hinata menangis. Ibunya yang dulu selalu menemani Hinata bermain di halaman luas rumahnya, kini terbaring sakit di kamarnya yang indah. Adiknya yang masih bayi sering dibawa keluar oleh saudara perempuan ibunya yang tidak ramah pada Hinata.

Udara panas bulan Juli dihiasi suara serangga khas musim panas yang bising. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Hinata biasa menghabiskan waktunya di pedesaan bersama kakek dan neneknya. Tahun ini, dia tidak mampu memikirkan hal lain selain kesehatan ibunya.

Jemari mungil Hinata mencabut rumput liar yang juga merekahkan bunga kuning yang cerah. Bibirnya bergetar dan dia siap menangis lagi.

"Hinata."

Hyuuga mungil itu mengangkat wajahnya. Keningnya berkerut saat dia menemui wajah yang asing baginya. Seorang pria berkemeja longgar putih dan berambut panjang, berdiri tak seberapa jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Senyuman terpajang di wajahnya.

Hinata berdiri. "Apa k-kau malaikat?"

"Kenapa kau punya pikiran seperti itu?"

"Kau kesini u-untuk m-me-mengambil Okaa-chan?"

"Tidak. Hanya menemuimu."

Tangan mungil Hinata saling menggenggam di depan dada. "A-aku t-t-tidak mengenalmu."

"Memang. Tapi aku mengenalmu. Ingat, keabadian itu hal yang berlebihan. Kita tidak kekal."

"A-apa?"

Laki-laki itu tertawa, lalu menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Hinata 17 tahun-**

Seorang remaja laki-laki berlari selincah kijang. Dia telah terbiasa menggunakan dua kakinya sebagai kekuatan dan senjata yang paling bisa dia andalkan. Ayahnya sering berpesan, bahwa di setiap perjalanan waktu, dia hanya bisa mengandalkan kemampuannya berlari selain mencuri.

Jika terjebak terlalu lama di waktu yang tidak dia kenali, dia tidak mungkin bisa bertahan tanpa makanan. Mau tidak mau, mencuri adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang bisa dia ambil.

Hari itu, dia masuk ke sebuah toko kelontong yang ramai dikunjungi pembeli. Bukan untuk mengambil pengisi perut, dia hanya mencuri payung di rak dekat kasir. Remaja yang tak mengenal rasa takut itu bahkan menunjukkan benda curiannya pada petugas kasir, nyengir, kemudian berlari meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

Kakinya yang panjang berlari ke arah sekolah khusus perempuan. Dengan lihai, dia melompati pagar besi berwarna hitam yang cukup tinggi. Dia tidak berhenti di sana. Tanpa mempedulikan pihak keamanan sekolah, dia menyusup masuk dan mencari loker dengan nama Hyuuga Hinata.

Nafasnya yang memburu menjadi irama pengiring senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Tangannya membelai kayu berwarna coklat lalu membuka pintunya. Meletakkan payung dan berdiri di hadapan loker tanpa melakukan apapun.

Lalu hujan mulai turun.

Suara langkah di kejauhan mencuri perhatiannya. Dia bergegas mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman tapi tidak terlalu jauh. Remaja itu berlari untuk bersembunyi di balik susunan loker. Menjadi bayangan dan mendengarkan.

"Hujan lagi."

"Aku tidak bawa payung. Ino-chan, apa aku boleh meminjam payungmu?"

"Hee...? Aku bagaimana?"

"Kau 'kan bisa pulang bersama Sai."

"Seandainya itu benar, pasti kupinjami semua payungku untukmu."

"Jadi?"

"Sai pasti membuat alasan untuk menghindariku."

"Oh..."

Dari tempatnya bersembunyi, remaja berambut hitam itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis remaja bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Dia terlihat bingung saat membuka lokernya. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak mengingat jika dia mengenali benda yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau bilang kau tidak bawa payung."

Hinata menoleh, "Ini aneh. Payung ini bukan punyaku," katanya pada Ino, teman sekelasnya.

"Mungkin kau punya pengagum rahasia." Ino menggunakan jari telunjuk menyusuri poni panjang yang menutupi mata biru indahnya. "Pakai saja, lagipula kau memang membutuhkannya."

"T-tapi..."

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, kau tahu sendiri kegiatan klub volley di saat seperti ini. Kami harus membimbing para kohai untuk latihan lebih intens." Ino menepuk bahu temannya. "Kau tidak usah menungguku. Pulang dan belajar untuk persiapan ujianmu."

Hinata memperhatikan benda sama di genggamannya. Terlihat baru. Masih ada merek yang tergantung di pegangan payung. Stiker harga telah robek.

"Jarak dari sini ke stasiun lumayan jauh. Kau butuh payung," Ino mendorong Hinata agar tidak lagi ragu. Usahanya berhasil saat dia melihat Hinata menghela nafas, tanda bahwa dia menyerah. "Sampai jumpa besok."

"Iya. Sampai jumpa besok, Ino-chan."

Hinata berjalan menjauh setelah Ino melambaikan tangannya untuk kemudian berjalan di lorong sekolah yang sepi. Remaja laki-laki itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Okaa-chan..." dia berbisik penuh kerinduan, lalu tersenyum lega. Setelah itu dia menghilang.

Kehidupan terus berlanjut. Itachi semakin tua sementara istrinya selalu muda. Pria Uchiha itu selalu kembali ke masa lalu karena Hinata tidak ada di masa depan. Wanita cantik itu meninggal di usianya yang ke tiga puluh tujuh, saat putranya baru berusia tiga tahun. Seperti ibunya, Hinata pergi karena alasan yang sama.

~*oOo*~

Seandainya kita tapi cukup dunia, dan, waktu

Kita akan duduk dan berpikir ke arah mana berjalan dan melewati cinta kita yang panjang hari

Aku mencintaimu sepuluh tahun sebelum Air Bah (Nuh)

Dan kau, jika kau harus, menolaknya

Seratus tahun harus pergi untuk memuji matamu, karena, Lady, anda berhak menerima keadaan ini

Aku juga tidak cinta pada tarif yang lebih rendah, tapi di punggungku, aku selalu mendengar kereta bergegas dekat

Dan di sana semua sebelum kita berbohong, gurun luas keabadian dan kehormatan kuno berubah menjadi debu

Maka sekarang, sementara rona mudamu duduk di kulit seperti embun pagi, dan sekarang seperti asmara burung pemangsa

Mari kita menggulung semua kekuatan kita dan semua kemanisan menjadi satu bola dan air mata kesenangan kami dengan kasar perselisihan melalui gerbang besi kehidupan

Jadi, walaupun kita tidak dapat membuat matahari kita berdiri diam, namun kita akan membuatnya berjalan.

-Puisi oleh Andrew Marvell (1621-1678)-

******************************oOo******************************

終わり

Owari

******************************oOo******************************

**Saya pikir, nggak akan ada yang request lagi. Tapi lalu Evangeline request KibaHina atau ItaHina. **

**Akhirnya selesai. Sebenarnya, saya sudah beberapa kali menerima request ItaHina. Tapi seperti yang saya bilang di bagian awal, ItaHina adalah pairing nomor satu di daftar favorit saya. Jadi, ada rasa takut yang sering memancing keraguan saya. **

**Untuk berikutnya, saya masih berusaha melatih Plot no Jutsu saya untuk mendapatkan plot yang pas untuk KibaHina, karena ada beberapa orang yang juga sudah request KibaHina.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Saatnya review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Family/Romance**

**Pairing : Kakashi-Hinata requested by Hatake yui, sora and cionenk.**

**Warning : Canonverse, alternate storyline, OOC, OC.**

**Summary : Apakah kakak sepupu, kapten ANBU pemalas, atau sesama pewaris dan anggota klan terhormat lain? Yang pasti, Hinata adalah pusat di antara para jenius dengan pesona yang mengintimidasi bagi seorang Kakashi.**

**^^v**

********************oOo********************

-:-

Genius

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau duduk, terpaku dan terlalu malas menghadapi tumpukan tugas yang rasanya tak pernah selesai. Lalu kau memilih untuk bersandar di kursimu yang tidak megah, tapi begitu agung, mengacuhkan jubah kehormatanmu, menerima sinar matahari senja yang memerah jingga dan awan gelap yang akan membawa hujan.

Lalu setelah menghela nafas dengan harapan bisa sedikit mengurangi stress, kau merogoh saku celana. Di sana, adalah benda yang menjadi favoritmu; Icha-Icha Tactic.

Dan waktu tak lagi bergerak statis.

Sampai...

Kau menemukan selembar memo yang terselip dengan tulisan tangan rapih khas wanita Hatake yang selalu berhasil membuatmu melemah. Meski kau berpikir keras bagaimana dia bisa menyentuh benda favoritmu, kau tidak pernah mampu untuk benar-benar memahami wanita ini. Dia selalu menghindari buku yang sering kau baca itu, walaupun kau tidak sungguh-sungguh membacanya jika dia ada. Karena setiap lembarnya akan menjadi sekedar selembar kertas dengan imajinasi sang Sannin mesum penulisnya. Dan dia, wanita ini, adalah perwujudannya.

Hm, sedikit mengerikan jika dikatakan seperti itu. Seolah Jiraiya menjadikannya model utama di buku ini, tapi sungguh, ini hanya perspektifmu, cara pandangmu karena kau terlalu mudah larut seperti butiran garam dalam air mendidih setiap kali mengingatnya. Hatimu adalah organ yang tidak rapuh, seonggok daging yang kuat dengan otot-otot sehat. Kau bukan Asuma yang dulu sering menikmati waktunya bermain shogi bersama murid jeniusnya dan merokok. Kau lincah meski tampilan fisikmu tidak seperti Gai yang memang tak bisa diam.

Menghindar dari pikiran tentang rivalmu lebih jauh, kau memusatkan perhatianmu lagi pada memo di tanganmu.

_--Anata, jangan lupa untuk segera pulang. Hari ini kita akan merayakan keberhasilan Raiden-kun sebagai Rookie nomor satu di generasinya. Ah, aku hampir lupa, aku juga mengundang Sensei dan Nii-san untuk perayaan ini. Jangan khawatir, ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama.-- _

Di bagian bawah, coretan yang pekat menutupi tulisan 'with love' yang kemudian diganti dengan H.H.

Setelah itu, kepalamu hanya diisi wajahnya, senyumnya yang cerah, dan keindahan yang selalu hadir setiap kali kau menghirup udara yang sama dengannya. Seperti sebelumnya, kau pun menyerah. Lalu kau akan melupakan semua hal lain, tugas yang menumpuk, lukisan langit yang semakin gelap, dan buku favoritmu.

Kau bangun, berjalan menjauh dari mejamu, mendengarkan suara gesekan jubah berwarna putih yang membuatmu semakin terlihat menjulang, semakin membuatmu merasa aneh karena mirip dengan gaun tidur wanita yang kau nikahi.

Lalu tanpa sadar kau tersenyum, karena sekali lagi kau menghubungkan semua hal dengannya, wanita itu, wanita yang menantimu.

Kau akan membuka pintu, berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang dari ruang kerjamu dengan kewibawaan yang telah kau copy dengan baik dari ayah mertuamu—kau tidak disebut sebagai Copy-Nin tanpa alasan—menyapa beberapa Shinobi yang bertugas di sepanjang koridor, tidak mempedulikan beberapa anggota ANBU yang cakranya tak cukup tersembunyi dan hanya memperhatikanmu di balik topeng mereka.

Dalam hati kau berharap, semoga tidak ada orang lain selain Chuunin yang menjadi Sensei putramu dan kakak sepupu istrimu yang diundang. Semoga perayaan hanya bersifat kekeluargaan dan benar-benar hanya berlangsung sebentar. Lagipula, kau yakin, Raiden—putra pertamamu—bukanlah tipikal pengagum keramaian. Baik kau maupun istrimu adalah manusia-manusia yang selalu berdiri di belakang layar, mengobservasi, mengagumi, dan menikmati sepi. Jadi, ya, sedikit berdoa terdengar klise dan tak berarti.

Langit bulan September yang semakin gelap mengundang lampu-lampu jalan untuk bangun. Jalan utama Konoha yang panjang menantimu. Kau suka memandang sekelompok burung gagak terbang merobek warna pekat senja dengan sayap hitam kelamnya. Tapi kau lebih suka jika segera tiba di rumah, karena kau juga bukan orang yang mudah bersosialisasi dengan warga desa. Dan setiap Shinobi memang seperti itu, kecuali istrimu tentunya.

Ah... sekali lagi kau menghubungkan semua hal dengannya.

Tanganmu membentuk sinyal: Boar, Dog, Tiger; dalam sekejap, kau hanya kepulan asap di satu tempat dan kemudian lingkungan sekitarmu berubah familiar. Di sini, pagar rumah tinggi, cerah gerbang kayu dihiasi kemilau warna-warni kertas yang tadi pagi belum ada.

Kau mendorong gerbang yang senja itu ramah padamu, tidak terkunci. Riuh rendah suara musik mengalun dari ruang tengah yang biasanya hanya menyajikan suara anak-anak. Kau berjalan mengikuti beberapa batu pipih yang seolah tergeletak sebagai jejak, tapi sesungguhnya hanya sebagai penghias selain tempat berpijak. Istrimu adalah seorang wanita yang gemar membaca buku tentang perkebunan dan pertamanan, sebagai bukti, lihatlah pekarangan sempit yang dulu hanya ada tanah kosong, kini, kau bisa menghirup aroma flora yang dulu kau yakini tidak akan tumbuh. Tapi ini Konoha, tumbuhan selalu gembira di Konoha. Dan ini istrimu, dia tidak pernah mengenal kata menyerah.

Langkahmu terhenti, otakmu berpikir: sudah berapa kali kau terus mengingatnya? mengapa istrimu bisa memilikimu, menguasai isi pikiranmu, dan selalu membuatmu rindu semudah itu?

Tak ada jawaban saat kau dikejutkan suara di belakangmu, "Hokage-sama." Tidak ada rasa hormat yang kau terima dari sapaan dingin mereka. Ya, sayangnya, yang menyapamu dengan tidak ramah ada dua orang, Uchiha bersaudara. Yang sulung pernah menjadi rekanmu di ANBU, yang lain adalah muridmu di Tim Tujuh.

"Yo."

"Hn," respon keduanya. Kau ingin sekali tertawa, tapi ini tidak akan cukup menarik, karena di saat yang sama kau menyadari sebuah kenyataan pahit, istrimu juga mengundang mereka.

Keduanya berjalan, bahkan melewatimu yang terdiam, sifat congkak mereka belum berubah; tidak, sesungguhnya, jangan berubah, siapa yang tahu ada berapa banyak bencana alam jika mereka tiba-tiba ramah? Demi masa depan dunia, tetaplah angkuh para Uchiha.

Kau berdiri sejenak, matamu lurus pada pintu rumahmu yang perlahan tertutup, menyembunyikan punggung berlambang uchiwa Sasuke yang berjalan masuk di belakang kakaknya. Kau mengambil satu langkah, anehnya kau merasakan ketakutan; takut bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah imajinasi dan kau akan segera bangun dari mimpi indahmu tentang sebuah keluarga.

Kau mengambil langkah lain, lalu guntur terdengar.

_Ini pasti mimpi_, pikirmu.

Kemudian satu langkah lain, yang lain, yang lain, hingga kau akhirnya berhadapan dengan pintu utama rumah itu, rumahmu. Kau mendorongnya, berkata, "Tadaima" pada suara riuh di ruang tengah. Musik yang mengalun menjadi penyambutmu. Kau tetap berdiri di ambang pintu, pandanganmu beralih ke ruang makan yang hanya dipisahkan sebuah akuarium air laut yang panjang dari ruang tengah.

Sebuah meja makan dengan sepuluh kursi hampir terisi penuh. Kau langsung mengenali Hyuuga Neji yang duduk di ujung kanan meja, terlihat tengah berdiskusi dengan serius bersama Raiden, anak berusia delapan tahun yang menjadi alasan perayaan ini. Secara fisik, Raiden setampan pamannya, tapi tentu dengan gen Hatake milikmu, Neji tak berarti dibanding putramu yang dalam beberapa tahun kedepan akan menjadi Shinobi hebat pujaan para gadis di desa. Lalu kau melihat Uchiha bersaudara yang diundang istrimu untuk duduk agak jauh dari Neji. Tak seberapa jauh dari mereka, seorang Nara yang menjadi kapten ANBU andalanmu tengah menikmati teh. Lalu Chuunin yang sejak dulu mengabdikan dirinya di Akademi, Umino Iruka yang masih mempertanyakan legitimasimu karena kau tidak sehebat Sandaime-Sarutobi Hiruzen, idolanya.

Kau menikmati waktumu mengamati segala hal yang terjadi di ruang makan rumahmu, dan bersyukur karena hal langka ini benar-benar terjadi. Di satu sisi dalam dirimu kau menunggu, akan ada seseorang yang membangunkanmu dari mimpi ini. Dan saat kau tersadar, kau ada di tengah-tengah peperangan, berlumuran darah dan hampir meregang nyawa.

Tak ada.

Pemandangan masih sama, damai dan sebuah keluarga.

Kau menghela nafas, merasakan sesak yang mendorongmu untuk berkata lagi, "Tadaima." Matamu memandang istrimu yang sibuk menyajikan teh untuk Uchiha yang hanya duduk dan tak melakukan apapun.

"Tadai—"

"Okaeri!" seru seseorang. Kau menunduk, menatap gadis mungil berusia empat tahun yang tiba-tiba memeluk kaki kananmu. "Okaeri, otou-san!" sapanya ceria.

"Ara... Sayuri-chan," kau balas menyapa, mendorong tubuh putri kecilmu dengan lembut sebelum berlutut dan menepuk kepalanya.

"Otanjoubi omedetto, Otou-san," dia bilang, senyum menawan yang kau ingat mirip dengan ayahmu terpajang di wajahnya. September hari itu memang hari ulang tahunmu. Kau lalu memusatkan perhatian sekali lagi ke ruang makan. Di meja, sebuah cake tanpa lilin yang sederhana mengisi pusat meja. Lalu kau tiba-tiba menjadi pribadi yang bisa memaklumi sifat ramah istrimu yang juga mengundang Uchiha bersaudara.

Si kecil lalu mengecup pipi kananmu, menatap matamu dengan mata mutiaranya yang indah, barisan bulu mata pekat bergerak pelan saat kau diam dan membatu. Kau tak ingin melepasnya, kau ingin menjaganya, kau ingin dia tetap menjadi anak-anak, tak ingin kehilangan perhatiannya jika dia mulai beranjak remaja, mulai mengenal cerita cinta.

Yang terjadi kemudian membuatmu bangun dan berdiri lagi. Sayuri berlari untuk mengambil tempat di samping kakaknya, dan istrimu akhirnya menyadari kehadiranmu setelah Sayuri berteriak, "Okaa-san! Otou-san pulang."

Semua mata beralih pada sosokmu yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu, jubah masih melekat, lelah masih membebani.

"Yo."

Dan dia, tatapan matanya, senyumnya, hanya untukmu. Dan dia, berjalan pelan hanya padamu. Dan dia, mengacuhkan semua hal lain karenamu. Dan dia, menyentuh punggungmu, membelai pelan dan terus menatapmu. Dan dia, memilihmu, dari semua pria jenius yang berkumpul di ruang makanmu, wanita ini memilihmu. Hatake Hinata, memilihmu. Kau sadar, ini adalah nyata.

"Okaeri."

Kau sadar, ini adalah rumahmu, ini adalah duniamu, ini adalah keluargamu.

"Tadaima."

_Aku pulang._

******************************oOo******************************

終わり

Owari

******************************oOo******************************

**Raiden : adalah nama Dewa Petir di Jepang, lebih sering disebut Raijin oleh masyarakat Jepang. Di Mortal Kombat juga ada tokoh yang bernama Raiden, dan senjatanya bisa dipastikan, petir.**

**Sayuri memiliki arti "little lily" Saya pikir, kalo Kakashi punya anak perempuan pasti dinamain dengan nama yang mengingatkan dia pada istrinya, Hinata.**

**Untuk yang udah request, hope you like it.**

**Review...**


	9. Author's Note

Permohonan Maaf

Seperti yang saya tulis di atas, saya minta maaf karena beberapa request yang telah saya terima tidak bisa saya gabung di **月のてんし**(Tuski no Tenshi).

Untuk beberapa request yang masih belum bisa saya penuhi, saya rencanakan untuk ditulis sebagai one-shot dan berdiri sendiri.

Untuk perhatian dan segala hal yang mungkin tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu-persatu di sini, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih.

-rully bee-


End file.
